DBZPW: Resurrection of Frieza(RETCONNED FOR DBX 2: The Potara Warrior)
by The Potara Fusion
Summary: With the terror Demigra defeated, prosperity has returned to the flow of time. Yet the Demon God's evil influence lives on in his goals, taken on by more threats to the timestream. Chaos begins to unfold further, centering around the recent crisis on Planet Earth with the revival of Lord Frieza! Can this threat be stopped? Or will old demons finally claim their final victim?
1. Chapter 1: The Legend of the Time Patrol

**Chapter 1: The Legend of the Time Patrol**

Shining brilliantly in the darkness of space, a lone asteroid continued to drift onwards inside of a large purple energy sphere encasing the figures inside. Particles of dust and debris continued to float on all sides, yet all of the warriors standing inside of the lone rock kept their heads bowed and did not see.

Goku's narrowed eyes twitched in his frustration.

"This is my fault! Damn...Frieza was right about me. I should have finished him off when I had the chance!"

The tallest figure among the group kept an emotionless stare trained on the Saiyan, his voice flat.

"Agreed. Then are you ready to make this right?"

Goku turned his head up, his eyes wide as the smaller of the two spoke next.

"You failed to protect your planet because of your own leniency. The only way to avoid this outcome is to send Frieza back to his flower garden."

Goku blinked hard in response.

"What? But isn't it too late for that?"

Whis' lips lifted slightly into a smirk.

"Not quite. I can turn back time, remember?"

The group of warriors all lifted their heads at the revelation, Whis continuing with a stern stare.

"But you have to move quickly. Three minutes is as far back as I am able to manage."

Goku nodded his head once.

"That do over thing..."

Whis kept his smile.

"Temporal do over. You actually paid attention for once."

The staff rose up slightly off the ground, the loud clang of the wood against the rock ringing out. Each tap created a change in the color, pulsing outwards all around the other fighters.

* * *

Toki Toki City, During the Crisis on Earth

"C'mom Kassava! We're going to be late!"

The woman perked her head up at the sound of her name being called, caught offguard. Her surprised expression immediately twisted into disappointment, turning away from the man behind the counter.

"Aww, but I haven't even eaten lunch today! How am I going to impress the instructor on an empty stomach?!"

Kassava yelped in surprise, stumbling forward at the man pulling at her wrist.

"If you can't even show up on time, you won't get a second chance! This isn't the day to pull your shenanigans, get it together!"

The woman continued to walk along with the human male dragging her along, rubbing the top of her head and ruffling her short black hair with a groan.

"What's the big deal about all of this anyway?"

The man whipped his gaze back, still dragging Kassava through the busy city plaza bustling with life. His bald head glinted in the sunlight, his glare trained on the woman with a frown.

"Don't you remember the story of Toki Toki that mom used to tell us when we were kids?! We're outside the flow of time right now, in a place that I only dreamed existed!"

Kassava lowered her eyelids.

"So?"

The bald man grunted.

"So?! This city exists, and that means the other part of the legend is true too! Toki Toki, the city of time, is home to the legendary Time Patrollers! Masters of the flow of time, serving the Grand Master in their quest to stop any evils from changing the course of history!"

The two eventually came to a halt in front of a large archway, moving up next to a group of beaming figures all excitedly staring at the opening. The stairs behind them began to fill with fighters, filling the entire courtyard before the empty stone archway within a matter of seconds as Kassava glanced around.

"Ok...well then why does this all matter? Is this some sort of shrine dedicated to them or what?"

The bald man lifted a finger to her lips, the woman blinking at the sound of the loud "shh".

Kassava nearly erupted into a rage at her brother, but stopped immediately at the whirr of energy brightly radiating in front of her. The crowd forming around the entrance all stared with wide eyes, the growing sphere of blue rapidly expanding out to each ending of the open stone archway. The woman's eyes studied the flow of the energy streaming out in nearly every direction, captivated in its illuminating light.

However, her eyes soon diverted to the lone figure stepping forward out of the energy. His purple hair lightly ruffled a bit in the small breeze caused by the energy, the hilt of his sword lightly swaying from the same force. He kept a warm smile across his face, placing his hands on his hips with an audible calling in his voice.

"Greetings, Time Patrol Candidates! My name is Trunks, and it is my honor to welcome all of you to Toki Toki!"

Kassava glanced around to the others at the uproar of applause in response to the greeting, her eyes eventually turning back to Trunks when the silence returned.

"Today, you have all answered the Supreme Kai of Time's challenge to see if you have what it takes to join our special squad of enforcers! You will face enemies and demons in your history that you thought long gone, you will witness new events and be tested on your resolve to do whatever it takes to protect the flow of time. However, I must warn you..."

The Saiyan lifted his right hand to the sky, pointing with his finger.

"Only one of you will be granted the privilege to join our family as a true Time Patroller! For those of you who come up short this time around, you'll have to wait another fifty years until the next tournament begins before you can try again!"

The crowd erupted into a roar, Kassava scratching the back of head and gulping hard.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Trunks smiled widened into a full on smirk, his eyes glancing around the various warriors clamoring at the entrance. He turned slightly towards the portal from which he came from, gesturing to the opening with both hands.

"Then let's get started right away! Face your demons, and show us which one among you is worthy of becoming a Time Patroller!"


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Phantom

**Chapter 2: An Old Phantom**

* * *

The small breeze inside of the large dome lightly brushed against the green blades of grass, the water in the pond ruffling into waves at its passing movement. A lone figure sat with his legs crossed at the northern edge, his body nearly completely still.

A second breeze, stronger than the first, soon ruffled the man's spikey hair. His black gi bounced a bit off his chest, showing the light weight of his clothing. Inhaling deeply, the man let out a controlled and long sigh before dropping his white gloved hands into his lap, clasping onto his knees.

"What is it this time, Whis?"

Vegetto turned his head slightly to the left, his pupils at the edge of his eyes and trained on the approaching figure who clutched onto his staff with a warm tone.

"Must it always be bad news? Perhaps I was merely visiting to comment on the new outfit."

Vegetto let out a small humored grunt in response, lifting his chin slightly.

"I figured it was time for a change, just as those two did. Yet it's still missing something..."

Whis nodded his head once with a smile, lifting up his right hand that suddenly grasped onto a black marker.

"Already taken care of."

Vegetto glanced down for a moment, shutting his eyes with a smirk at the sight of Whis' signature on the upper left of his black gi.

"Good."

Whis moved up to Vegetto's left side, standing upright in his gaze over the pond before the two.

"It appears you've been keeping up with all the latest news in the timeline, as a good guardian would. As well, it's rather refreshing seeing how far you've come since you're encounter with Demigra. You're certainly not the same fusion that threw that temper tantrum on Namek all those months ago."

Vegetto kept his attention on the pond, his tone flat.

"I've been watching your training with Kakarot and Vegeta on your homeworld. Since you've spoken your piece with them, I assume you've come to teach me the same?"

Whis chuckled slightly.

"If I had something to teach you, I would. Despite your ability to have finally found your own center, you still possess the tempered qualities of the two Saiyans. In discovering your own personality, you've managed to balance your ingredients together to create a near perfect warrior."

Vegetto bowed his head slightly.

"I'm not looking for praise, Whis."

Whis nodded his head once.

"A good example there, your pride enjoys the compliment I gave you. But your humility prevents you from accepting it."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze up to Whis to meet his eyes.

"That, in all seriousness, is my lesson to you. You've seen both extremes and experienced each side of the spectrum now. But you must continue to strive for that balance, as you haven't found it completely yet."

He kept a warm smile, lifting his right hand.

"Close! But you're not done yet."

Vegetto nodded his head once, turning his attention back to the pond.

"Thank you, Whis. I assume there's something else you need to discuss, right?"

Whis turned towards the pond as well, pulling his free arm behind his back.

"Yes, unfortunately. I assume you know what happened with Earth?"

Vegetto nodded his head once.

"Vegeta didn't finish him quick enough, and you were about to rewind time to correct it."

Whis nodded once.

"Precisely. However, I encountered a problem with the timestream before I could make the change, so now the others are suspended outside of reality. Including Lord Beerus."

Vegetto lifted his eyebrow again.

"Why did you do that?"

Whis kept his warm smile, turning his eyes slightly towards his staff.

"As there is another nuisance meddling with the timeline, I couldn't reverse the events with my usual power and had to improvise. They won't realize what has occured since they're frozen in a separate reality, and I decided that it would be best if I let you handle all of the problems that may come from this."

Vegetto lowered his eyebrow, keeping a small smirk.

"Surely someone of your stature as well as Lord Beerus can handle this threat? After all, Frieza isn't that strong."

Whis chuckled slightly.

"On the contrary, I know you recognize the threat. Your attempt at balancing humility and pride there was good, but this time your overconfidence won out over reason."

Vegetto nodded once.

"Yeah, it was luck that those two were able to defeat Frieza in combat. Had he been more patient and worked on mastering his transformation, he would've been able to defeat both of them easily."

Whis nodded.

"Indeed. Without the extensive drain, Frieza's power was well beyond Goku to the point where the Saiyan couldn't even scratch him."

Vegetto turned his head slightly.

"That's why you want me to fight him then? You're not even sure if Lord Beerus could defeat him either?"

Whis let out a small sigh at the mention of Beerus, dipping his head slightly.

"No, the bigger problem with Beerus is that he may actually be able to pull it off. At the cost of destroying everything along with Frieza to do it."

Vegetto nodded in response, letting out a small sigh.

"Alright, I'll take care of it. What point in history are we dealing with?"

Whis turned towards the staff, a small image flickering to life in the globe floating in the center. The depiction showed a smirking Frieza sitting on a cement and ornately crowned throne in his final form, servants and soldiers lined down the corridor of his throne room.

"The strange aura emanating from the Scroll of Eternity takes place about two years into the future after Earth's destruction. Frieza's Empire has returned, and is back to ruling most of the known universe."

He turned towards Vegetto with a frown.

"And at this stage of history, he's learned to master his golden form. It won't be an easy fight."

Vegetto slowly pushed himself off the rock he had sat on, rising steadily to his feet.

"Am I strong enough to beat him?"

Whis kept his smile, yet raised an eyebrow.

"With your new transformation?"

Vegetto nodded his head once in response, watching Whis turn away.

"That is something that is better left unsaid. As we should focus on what's coming up..."

Whis gestured to the west with an open hand, the eruption of energy booming off in the unseen distance.

"I'm sure you're as eager as I am to meet the next Time Patroller to join your squad. I hear she's quite lovely for someone in her thirties."

Vegetto blinked.

"They've already decided the winner of the tournament?"

Whis shook his head with a chuckle.

"Oh no, they've only started the first round. I just happen to know who has the most potential out of your candidates, and trust that she will learn how to tap into her latent power when you show up."

Vegetto eyed Whis in confusion, watching the taller man gesture towards the closest portal to the west.

"Now, no time for playing. Let's make sure she wins this tournament, alright?"

The fusion grunted in amusement, crossing his arms and silently walked after Whis as the two headed for the open arena in another section of the city.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament's Challenger

**Chapter 3: The Tournament's Challenger**

* * *

The cheering crowd fell silent, the only sound ringing out was the thud of a body onto the cemented tile square ring that spanned nearly four hundred feet in its dimensions. The short black haired woman fiddled with the top of her robes before glancing over to the side of the ring, offering a happy smile with her left hand reflecting the thumbs up coming from her brother on the side line.

Whis hummed to himself lightly, standing side by side with a cross armed Vegetto who stared on.

"See? I told you she was good."

Vegetto's expression remained stern.

"She's still a rookie."

Whis raised an eyebrow, glancing towards the fusion.

"Oh?"

Vegetto nodded his head.

"Her technique is sloppy, she diverts her attention to areas in the battle that have little effect on the outcome. The efficiency in her strikes is downright detrimental to her power, but she gets by because no one is strong enough to push her."

Whis kept his smile, staring forward at Trunks moving up to the side of the woman.

"Let's hope she finds a strong teacher then, shall we?"

Vegetto chuckled, uncrossing his arms and stepping forward.

"She'll learn today."

* * *

Trunks held a warm smile across his face as he stepped up to Kassava, turning to face towards the warriors gathered around each side of the ring.

"Well fought Kassava, that was a fantastic matchup! It looks like you're ready to take your first steps in becoming a Time Patroller, champion of the Toki Toki Martial Arts Tournament!"

A roar of hands clapping together in respect erupted from the ring side, prompting Kassava to bend forward slightly. Her eyes turned to her left, caught off guard by the approaching Vegetto that held clenched fists to his sides.

"Hold on a moment, Trunks."

Trunks blinked, turning to face towards Vegetto.

"Sure, what's going on?"

Vegetto trained his narrowed eyes on Kassava, moving within ten feet of the woman. She blinked hard as well, instinctively taking a step back.

"I'd like to test her skills personally. There's something that I need to show to both of you."

Trunks blinked again in response, but hesitantly stepped back towards the edge of the ring.

"Alright, let's see it then..."

Kassava watched Trunks slowly hop out of the ring onto the grass in the crowd of anxious onlookers, shifting her glance towards her brother who only shrugged his shoulders. Her eyes turned back up to the stern fusion a few feet away, loudly gulping with small beads of sweat slowly descending from the sides of her head.

Vegetto placed his right foot forward, his arm muscles visible tensing despite being kept at his sides. His expression remained unchanged, his lips moving alone.

"Dodge."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"Dodge wh-"

Her head suddenly whipped back, her vision darkening with only the pain coming from her entire back indicating that she had been knocked to the ground. A sharp, twinging pain stung at her nostrils, her eyes watering as she rubbed her nose with both hands.

"You know, yelling 'dodge' before your attack is more distracting than helpful!"

Vegetto lowered his right arm, his eyes still narrowed in a glare.

"The battlefield is filled with many distractions, where only a small handful of them prove to be valuable. If the word 'dodge' is all it takes for me to get you to focus your attention where I want it to, then you'll lose against any opponent that knows how to attack your mind."

Kassava grunted, hopping up to her feet and erupting forward into a dash. Her right arm shot forward into a fist, snugly landing in the white gloved hand of the fusion. She straightened her back slightly, giving her the angle to launch her right foot forward only for it to land in Vegetto's second hand.

She grunted, trying to pull her arm back in the tight grip keeping her locked in place. Vegetto's arms remained tense, no signs of struggle visible in his voice or expression.

"What are you doing? Why spend your time trying to get out of my grip when you can roll into a roundhouse kick with your left leg?"

Kassava paused, twitching a bit at one final attempt to break out of the fusion's grasp. She then roared, twisting her hips to launch her left leg into the side of Vegetto's neck. The fusion barely moved, shrugging his shoulder lightly to bounce Kassava's shin back with the same momentum and releasing his grip on her.

Kassava stumbled onto the ground from the change in movement, falling onto her backside with a loud thud. She grimaced in pain, slowly picking herself up with her fists clenched together as Vegetto stared on.

"I'll admit, there were two reasons why I held you in that position for so long. The first was to teach you more about your flaws, and the second was to find out the truth about your past."

Kassava blinked once.

"My what?"

Vegetto broke out into a small smirk.

"Your past. One of my...friends...learned a valuable technique in telepathy a long time ago. I read your mind as I held you, and discovered some interesting things to say the least."

Kassava's eyes widened to the brim, keeling forward onto the strong arm lodged in her stomach. She grasped onto the tense muscles in the fusion's arm to avoid immediately collapsing to the ground, barely deciphering the dual voice continuing.

"You've only been a martial artist for seven months, thanks to your parent's deaths at the hands of a remaining detachment of Frieza's Trade Organization. A noble sacrifice to save your planet from their rule, but one that still pains you to this day."

The woman's wide eyes quickly narrowed, pushing down at the arm and curling her right arm to strike at Vegetto's chin with her elbow. She gasped, stumbling down towards the ground from Vegetto lazily slapping her blow away.

"You went to your brother, asking for his teachings and quickly became a prodigy. But they were confused: they mistook your ability to endure pain and large stamina as superior technique and mastery. Believing your fighting skill was superior when in reality, you just had the means to survive through more mistakes than anyone you've ever faced."

Kassava huffed, clutching her stomach for a brief moment and cringed heavily in pain. Her gaze trained on Vegetto, who stepped within a meter of the woman.

"Strange, isn't it? Up until now, you could power through any hit or blow you received. But after just two punches and a small deflection of your arm, you can't even get up."

She audibly hacked, the sheer pressure constricting her throat nearly unbearable while she felt her body slowly rise off the ground against her will. Her hands widely dug onto the white gloved wrist, desperately digging into the material with no success.

"You're so tired, you didn't even realize how quickly I locked you into a chokehold with one arm. Every mistake you make has a consequence, and against an opponent that is beyond your strength, you can't afford to pay for those consequences."

Kassava launched her legs into the side of the fusion's head, each blow failing to even phase Vegetto. His grip remained strong, his arm beginning to shake slightly.

"You'd better think of something quickly, Kassava. Thirty more seconds, and you're going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. My grip will continue, and in another thirty, you'll be dead."

The woman's eyes twitched, her grip loosening slightly on the fusion's wrist and her body slowly starting to go limp. Vegetto's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight, jolting his arm a bit to force a muffled groan from Kassava.

"Typical, you're no warrior. You're just a scared little girl, crying for mommy and daddy."

Vegetto chuckled darkly.

"At least they put up a better fight than you did before getting themselves killed."

Kassava's eyes immediately shot open, the bright glow in her pupils radiating off the fusion's white glove. The veins in the side of her neck bulged outward against the fusion's palm, Vegetto's eyes widening slightly at the golden aura shooting up from underneath Kassava's feet. Her spikey black her banded together in sharp bundles, rapidly shifting into a golden blonde to match the violent aura surging around the woman.

She let out a thunderous roar, launching her right leg forward into Vegetto's chest with a loud thud. The fusion grunted slightly, releasing his grip around her throat and blasting backwards on the tile cement twenty meters back.

A small smirk formed on Vegetto's face, lifting his head up at the sight of the golden fighter charging towards him. Fists flew at his face, Vegetto lazily side stepping left and right to dodge the flurry erupting from Kassava's assault. She snarled in frustration, throwing up her left leg in another kick to land back into the fusion's right gloved hand.

At nearly untraceable speed, her right hand shot forward as well only to land back into Vegetto's other hand. She trembled, roaring and violently shaking to get out of Vegetto's grip who only chuckled in response.

"Like I told you before. You're going to need to do more than just power your way through your mistakes if you want to beat me."

Kassava's turquoise pupils shifted down, whirling her hips to the side in again to launch her left leg forward. Only this time, a strong knee covered in black gi buried into her stomach before her foot could make contact. She cried out in pain, blasting backwards and crashing through the tile into the gasping crowd. She closed her eyes in her grimace, plowing through bodies of other warriors before slamming hard into the grassy knoll on the other side of the Time Vault.

The loud flare of the aura was the only sound near Kassava, who struggled to push herself off the ground. Her arms wobbled inside the golden glow illuminating the ground beneath her, lifting her head up to stare back at the crossed arm Vegetto towering over her. She panted heavily, her eyelids beginning to droop down in her exhaustion.

"Why...why are you doing this to me..."

Kassava blinked, her confusion clear in her expression at the warm smile on Vegetto's face.

"Because the last thing I discovered was that you weren't related to your brother or any of you family in blood. You were adopted, as a lone survivor of a crashed space ship in the middle of no where..."

She continued to pant, watching Vegetto kneel down to eye level.

"You're one of the last remaining survivors of the Saiyan race. And if you didn't have the push, you wouldn't have become a Super Saiyan."

Kassava remained still, her eyebrow raising slightly.

"Super...Saiyan?"

Vegetto nodded.

"Yeah, the power you're using now. It can only be unlocked in intense situations of dire need, so I had to push you to awaken it. That's it for today, we're going to spend tomorrow working on mastering it. But for now, just relax and get some rest. You've earned it."

Kassava groaned, collapsing onto the ground with a loud thud as the golden aura suddenly dissipated away. Her eyelids closed shortly after, her breathing slowing dramatically as she lay still on the ground.

Vegetto kept his smirk, staring down at the sleeping Kassava as Trunks moved up to the fusion's side with wide eyes.

"What...the...how did you know?!"

Vegetto chuckled.

"Call it a hunch. She may not have been too skilled in fighting, but she looked like a natural when she fought the other contestants. So I sparred with her, to get close enough to read her mind and find out for myself."

Whis kept his own smile, joining the two hovering over the unconscious woman.

"You know, you could give me credit for making it obvious."

Vegetto kept his smirk, his eyes turning towards Whis while keeping his head forward.

"It did help, yes. But I thought you were just trying to play match maker when we were talking, not hint that she was a full-blooded Saiyan."

Trunks' mouth continued to hang open, glancing between Whis and Vegetto.

"Well then, you've found your next teammate. What now?"

Vegetto leaned forward, scooping the unconscious Kassava up into his right arm and slinging her lightly over his shoulder.

"I'll get her set up in the new house here, you two see to the other warriors."


	4. Chapter 4: A Happy Family

**Chapter 4: A Happy Family**

* * *

"Just hang on a second!"

Trunks twitched in his panicked frenzy, dodge various furniture hurtling towards him from the other side of the room. Wooden tables exploded on the wall behind him, Trunks panting slightly before ducking back behind the archway leading into the bedroom. He rubbed the side of his head, covering the small bruise caused by the glass table that had shattered on his temple a few minutes ago.

"Look I know he's hard to get along with at times! But really, he's not so bad!"

The woman's rage nearly shook the house, Trunks cringing at her words.

"Not so bad?! He tried to kill me while mocking my dead parents!"

Trunks yelped, ducking down at the shattered concrete wall exploding outward above his head. He panted, quickly whirling around at the angry Saiyan charging towards him. Kassava wasted no time launching fist after fist, lunging forward as Trunks parried each blow to his sides.

"It was only to help you transform! Seriously, he didn't mean any of it!"

Kassava scoffed.

"A likely story!"

Trunks eyes immediately narrowed, suddenly reaching up and catching her right fist in the palm of his hand. Kassava grunted, locking her second fist into his other hand, shifting in the tight gripped locking her in place.

"Let go of me!"

Trunks kept his stern stare.

"As much fun as humoring you was, you really do need to calm down. We're not here to hurt you...we're just trying to help. But you're going to have to let go of your pride if you want to learn anything valuable."

Kassava snarled.

"You're just a bunch of assholes pretending to be heroes. What do you have to possibly teach me?"

Trunks smirked.

"Remember that golden hair and massive power up you used against Vegetto yesterday during your fight? The one that you didn't even realize you could do until someone pushed you for once in your life?"

She snarled again, only to stumble backwards from a hard elbow to her sternum. Kassava clenched her fists, watching Trunks lower his arms to his sides.

"I suggest you calm down if you want to know more about that form."

Kassava angrily trembled, nearly screaming as she threw her arms down in frustration.

"Why won't you two just leave me alone?! I didn't even want to fight in that stupid tournament, why don't you just recruit my brother instead?!"

Trunks let out a small sigh.

"You're the strongest one of the lot, and he wasn't ready for our duties. But at least he has you, to fulfill his dreams."

Kassava remained silent, watching Trunks turn away towards the door across the room.

"If you don't want to join us, that's fine. You know where the archway back to Toki Toki is, and we won't stop you if you want to leave. But I know how you are, so if you want to learn more about that power and can learn to put aside your pride, then Vegetto will be waiting for you in the courtyard. I, on the other hand, will be scouting through the Scroll to see if I can give you a task that you can practice with."

Kassava's eyes followed Trunks as he walked, still holding a sharp glare.

"You don't know anything about me, kid."

Trunks chuckled slightly in response, still walking.

"Yeah, I do. You remind me of my father, he acted the same way when he found out he wasn't the strongest in the universe anymore. He nearly quit fighting altogether because of it, but in the end, he couldn't let an opportunity to become stronger slip through his fingers."

Kassava lowered her arms, blinking as Trunks exited the building.

"I'm willing to bet you won't let it happen either."

* * *

Vegetto's thunderous roar echoed throughout the grass blasting back from the force of the wind. Whis own deadpanned expression counteracted the appearance of his clothes violently ruffling from the force as he watched on, his skin illuminated by the bright glow before him. His lips lifted slightly into a half smile, staring into the bright blue eyes of the Potara fusion.

Vegetto let out a deep sigh, the cracks along the ground retreating towards his feet in his exhale. Sparks of lightning erupted out from the fiery aura encasing his body, his now blue hair swaying with the particles of light rising into the sky.

"Well done. Your power has increased beyond anything Goku and Vegeta could produce, along with even Beerus himself. It's only fitting that the guardian of time itself has the power to stop the force of destruction."

Vegetto kept his eyes narrowed, lowering his clenched fists down to his sides.

"Do you think it'll be enough to defeat Frieza?"

Whis kept his emotionless expression.

"By himself, Frieza is only able to push you now that he has learned to master his new transformation. He is close, but you definitely have the edge over him in power."

Vegetto frowned.

"But that energy coming from the Scroll changes things, doesn't it?"

Whis nodded.

"Indeed, its properties are very similar to the dark magic used by the wizard Babidi. Alchemic in nature, it would appear that your culprit is using a stronger form of indirect mind control to siphon Frieza's energy."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Could you locate this magician?"

Whis shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. They aren't able to siphon a significant amount of energy from Frieza, since no one in the universe is capable of opposing him with Goku and Vegeta out of the picture. They won't show themselves until Frieza has to use his Golden form, so you will have to face Frieza if you want to draw them out."

Vegetto let out a small sigh, glancing down.

"I don't know if I'm ready to face him. You saw what happened last time."

Whis lifted his lips into a small smile.

"Well then, you'd better start training. The others are still suspended in time, and there isn't a being in the universe capable of pushing Frieza to use his new form. You've got all the time in the world, quite literally."

Vegetto's blue eyes turned towards his left, the sound of the grass ruffling catching his attention while Whis spoke with a more optimistic tone.

"And what timing, the lovely lady of the hour seeks to learn from her new mentor!"

Kassava's wide eyes from staring at Vegetto in his transformed state turned into a glare at Whis' words.

"Will you stop patronizing me?"

Whis shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Is it not true? I'm sure the only thing more impressive than your beauty is your cooking skill!"

He turned towards Vegetto as Kassava fumed with an angry grunt, meeting the fusion's narrowed eyes.

"After all, the ones that created you both picked fantastic cooking specimens for wives to say the least! I'm sure you'll make the right choice as well, and I'll be happy to sample her concoctions when she comes around."

Vegetto's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Does this 'right choice' also involve breaking your arms?"

Whis' smile grew.

"I'm sure it involves trying, but you'll have to train a little harder if you want to accomplish that goal."

Vegetto grunted, turning his gaze away and remaining silent as Whis moved towards his right.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to your training while I take this opportunity of visiting the shops of Toki Toki. Good luck with the timestream Vegetto, Goku and the others are counting on you!"

The Potara fusion followed Whis with his eyes as he walked across the grassy knoll, disappearing from sight soon after he stepped through the archway leading to the city of Toki Toki.

Vegetto crossed his arms, the fiery aura disappearing into thin air as he reverted back into his normal form. He turned towards Kassava, who stared on with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

The Potara fusion smirked.

"It's a long story, one that I don't have the patience to repeat right now. But let's just say the Supreme Kai of Time helped me achieve a level of power called Super Saiyan God and I learned how to tap into on my own."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"There's a Super Saiyan God?"

Vegetto nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but only three of us have ever gained access to the form. You should focus on the first transformation, since you haven't learned to master that one yet."

Kassava scoffed.

"What makes you think I haven't?"

Vegetto broke out into a smirk.

"Have you?"

Kassava kept a strong stare, before frowning and glancing towards the ground.

"No..."

"Good."

She blinked, turning her head up towards Vegetto.

"You just showed a little control over your pride there. The first step in realizing your true potential is that there is always a higher level to rise to."

Kassava lifted her chin, remaining silent while Vegetto crossed his arms.

"Everyone meets their better soon or later. If you don't get caught up in the pain that brings to your pride, you'll learn to realize that just because they are your better, doesn't mean they will permanently be."

The woman nodded her head, watching Vegetto drop his arms.

"Take pride in your ability to create new limits, not in your superior comparison towards others. This next part is going to rely heavily on you doing so."

Kassava raised her right eyebrow.

"What are we doing?"

Vegetto moved to his left, standing a few feet away from Kassava's right side while she followed his movement with her head.

"You'll see here in a second. First, I want you to transform into a Super Saiyan."

Kassava fidgeted in place for a moment, turning her head down.

"I...I don't know if I can."

Vegetto kept his pacing, crossing his arms behind his back as he walked behind hers.

"Sure you can. You just need to have confidence in yourself."

Kassava kept her gaze down, letting out a small roar. A bright golden flash shot upwards, her hair slowly rising upwards. Sparks of lightning erupted up from around her legs across her body, but the aura rapidly dissipated away as her short black hair dropped down towards her shoulders. She cringed heavily, shaking her head once with tightly shut eyes.

"No...I can't do it."

Vegetto kept a smirk, raising an eyebrow as he moved in front of her.

"Do you know why you can't?"

Kassava kept her head bowed.

"I'm not strong enough."

Vegetto chuckled in response, prompting Kassava to lift her head a bit.

"Wrong, you almost ascended there by flaring only a small percentage of you power. If you had used everything you had, you could've transformed without a second thought."

Kassava blinked, her eyes wide.

"What?"

Vegetto kept his smirk, pointing at her chest.

"It's your motivation that was the problem. My first lesson I taught you has already taken effect, and it's amazing that you were able to dismiss your pride so quickly. But in succeeding there, you just did away with the values and beliefs that had driven you your entire life. That's why you felt weak, because you weren't used to the feeling of finding a new motivation to fight."

Kassava kept a frown, glancing back down.

"So what do I do then?"

Vegetto gestured with another pointing finger to her chest.

"Believe in yourself. The power is unchanged, you just need to accept a new drive. Let the excitement of discovering your potential be your 'why', think of how strong you can become rather than how far apart you are to me in power."

Kassava kept her frown, but raised her fists slightly.

"I'll...try."

Vegetto bowed his head slightly, moving towards her right and coming to a halt behind her.

"You can do it, Kassava. You have the strength, just bring it out."

The woman kept her eyes forward, sharpening into a glare. A slow roar began to ring out in the courtyard, the ground cracking a bit at the Saiyan woman's feet. Her eyes widened in her sharpened stare, the short black hair rising upwards once again at the waves of heat blasting upwards around her body.

Vegetto blinked, watching the golden aura shoot up once again around Kassava, flaring outwards. Her turquoise pupils locked onto the ground with a content smile, her spikey golden hair bouncing around slightly from the force of the wind.

"Alright!"

The Potara fusion continued to blink hard, stepping back slightly at the spark that licked at his right arm. Lightning continued to pulse around her aura, Vegetto glancing down to his arm at the black mark caused by the burn.

"Impossible..."

Kassava turned around as Vegetto spoke, her expression blink.

"What? What happened?"

Vegetto kept his gaze down at the burn mark for a moment, his eyes soon traveling at the movement of lightning sparking around Kassava's aura.

"How can you generate enough power to cause lightning as a Super Saiyan? The only person strong enough to do that was...well...me."

Kassava kept her arms at her sides, staring at the sparks beneath her head.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Vegetto's eyes narrowed, moving forward.

"Let me read your mind again."

Kassava stepped back, slapping Vegetto's arm away.

"Why?"

Vegetto kept his narrowed eyes trained on the Super Saiyan, tensing slightly.

"I need to find out who you are exactly. There's no way you can be this strong."

Kassava grunted.

"What? Can't accept that there might be someone stronger than you in this universe?"

Vegetto let out a small scoff, clenching his fists.

"That's the least of my concerns right now. What I want to know is how you're able to tap into that power so easily, and how you can draw out that much energy."

Kassava lowered her arms slightly, rising up and straightening her back with a small half smile. Her cheeks reddened a bit.

"Well...I had a good teacher..."

Vegetto blinked for a moment, slowly straightening out his back as he eyed Kassava, who glanced down and rubbed the side of her left arm.

"It's just...a little embarrassing for someone to invade my privacy like that. But if you really think it's important and can tell me more about myself...then...well I guess it's ok..."

The Potara fusion paused, stopping a foot away from the violent golden aura surging around Kassava.

"Are you sure?"

Kassava nodded her head once.

"Yeah...I was mad about it yesterday...but I'm glad you told me what you did. Hearing somebody talk about who I was like that...it made it easy for me to change, you know?"

Vegetto reached up, placing his right hand through her golden hair and lightly grasped onto the top of her temple. He shut his eyes for a minute, Kassava eyeing him cautiously before speaking up once Vegetto opened his eyes up fully.

"Well? What did you see?"

Vegetto frowned, dropping his arm back down.

"Nothing. I...I don't get it."

Kassava rubbed her chin, glancing around.

"Maybe I was born with it?"

Vegetto crossed his arms, glancing towards the Time Vault.

"I'll have Trunks look through the Scroll to see if maybe there's something interesting that happened when you were born. Let's work on something else for now."

Kassava locked eyes with the fusion, her arms relaxed at her sides.

"Like what?"

Vegetto kept his attention on the Time Vault, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Well, I had planned to train you on self control and learning to master that new drive for the next couple of hours, but you mastered it faster than I anticipated. Let's go see Trunks...maybe he'll have something for you to do."

The fusion then turned his attention back to Kassava, smirking slightly.

"Along with a little surprise we've been working on while you were recovering from our fight. We got you a new outfit, as a welcome present to our little family."

Kassava grinned.

"Really?!"

Vegetto nodded, walking towards the steps.

"C'mon, you can wear it on your first mission."

Kassava clenched her right hand into a fist, pumping down in her excitement as she dashed after Vegetto, the two soon entering the Time Vault.


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny

**Chapter 5: Destiny**

* * *

Kassava frowned, tugging lightly on the top right shoulder portion of her new gi. The navy blue material shifted around her thumb and pointer finger, dropping back down with her hand slumping to her side and letting out a small sigh.

"When you said 'new outfit', I thought you meant that it was going to at least color match."

Vegetto kept a smirk, a small chuckle escaping as he raised his right eyebrow.

"Blue and orange isn't your style?"

Kassava narrowed her eyes, lifting up her white gloved hands with a heavy frown.

"None of it matches though! Why do you have white gloves and yellow tipped boots for an orange and blue outfit?!"

Vegetto turned back towards the pedestal holding the Scroll of Eternity, crossing his arms.

"It was my first outfit, when I was created. The Potara combines everything, regardless if it's fashionable or not."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"It seemed fine to me."

Vegetto's smirk widened a bit.

"Right?"

Kassava grunted in annoyance, dropping her arms back to her side.

"Whatever. What's my first mission?"

Vegetto kept his arms crossed, staring down at the Scroll.

"You'll be working with Trunks on locating a potential threat in the Scroll."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed to have her train in my timeline first?"

Vegetto shook his head once.

"We can't afford to waste any more time. The longer we wait, the stronger that time bandit becomes off of siphoning Frieza's energy. It may not be much, but we need to put an end to this so the others can return to their lives."

Kassava stepped out from behind Vegetto, glancing down at the dark purple energy surrounding the Scroll.

"What's the job?"

Vegetto's amused smirk morphed into a frown.

"With Frieza's resurrection, Earth was destroyed in Kakarot and Vegeta's failure to kill him quickly. Whis attempted to correct the flow of time, allowing for the others to take him out before he got the chance to destroy the Earth."

He turned his eyes towards Trunks.

"However, he ran into a problem. There's another time traveler, currently blocking Whis' ability to reverse time and slowly siphoning Frieza's power now that he is the supreme being in the universe with Goku, Beerus and Whis out of the picture. Whis has the other warriors suspended in another dimension, and has asked us to take care of this threat."

Trunks nodded.

"So we'll scan the Scroll to find the time traveler before they become too powerful, right?"

Vegetto shook his head once.

"No, it'd take too long to find them. You two are going to wait here, watching the Scroll for any signs of the traveler."

His eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'm going in to fight Frieza."

Trunks blinked.

"But why?"

Vegetto glanced over to the Saiyan.

"I'm the only one strong enough to force Frieza into using his full power. When he uses that new form, that time traveler will undoubtedly reveal themselves at the opportunity to take some of Frieza's energy. That's when you two strike, and put an end to their meddling."

Kassava nodded, crossing her arms as well.

"Seems simple enough to me."

Trunks kept his frown.

"Are you sure you can take him? I don't want you to have to deal with him if there's a better way..."

Vegetto nodded his head, lifting his lips into a slight smile.

"Don't worry Trunks. I can do this."

The Potara fusion uncrossed his arms, his shoulders rising in a slow, deep breath. He quickly expelled the air in his lungs, his shoulders dropping before reaching out with his right arm and tightly clutching onto the Scroll. Trunks and Kassava both grimaced, shielding their eyes with their arms in the blinding light that shot out in every direction.

The two slowly lowered their arms once the light dissipated away, leaving them as the sole occupants of the Time Nest. Trunks flipped open the Scroll, the image of Vegetto popping up on the screen with both Patrollers watching on. Kassava raised an eyebrow, turning towards Trunks.

"What was that about? Do you two have some history with this Frieza person?"

Trunks shook his head.

"You have no idea."

* * *

The whir of the familiar space pod rung out as it descended down towards the blue grassy field. Sitting in his perch, the unmistakable tyrant kept a confident smile as his pod levitated around the white stone hut of Namekian craftsmanship. His eyes immediately landed on the oldest of the tribe now standing in front of him, locking with the terrified pupils that gave him joy.

"Is this the only tribe that saw fit to greet me upon my return? How disrespectful."

The eldest Namekian trembled heavily in his shock, his eyes wide.

"No...the Super Saiyan defeated you all those years ago on our first home planet."

Frieza merely chuckled in response, his henchmen still as boards at the sides of his pod.

"Oh he did, but my influence isn't so easily defeated. He paid most dearly for the humiliation he forced me to suffer, so much that he had to take his world with him..."

The elder gasped slightly, Frieza leaping out of his pod and landing a few feet away from the crowd of Namekians with a light thud. He began to slowly stroll forward, clasping his arms behind his small back and coming to a halt within a few feet from them.

"But since I know your people were inspired to believe he was invincible and the savior of the universe, I wanted to make it clear that he is dead. And surely you know that even when he tried to save your world, I still managed to destroy it. Imagine what I can do now, without him getting in my way this time..."

The small tyrant kept still, extending out his left arm with an open hand.

"So let's try this a second time. You give me the Dragon Balls, and maybe I won't destroy your people out of nostalgia."

The elder kept a strong glare.

"Why would you do that? It never stopped you before."

Frieza broke out into a hearty laugh.

"Well, you're right, it never has. But with Goku's death and my dominance over all existence assured with the disappearance of Lord Beerus, I'm feeling a bit generous today. That perhaps, you may celebrate with me."

The elder lowered his shoulders slightly, hesitating for a moment. His eyes then suddenly widened, before immediately collapsing backward from the energy blast that easily pierced through his right chest. The crowd of Namekians gasped in horror, stepping back at the sight of the smoke trailing rising up from Frieza's right pointer finger.

"Oh don't be so surprised. Why on Namek would I want to celebrate with cretins such as yourselves?"

He lowered his arm, his smirk returning.

"So here's my real deal to you people. Fetch me your Dragon Ball, tell me where the others are located on this planet, and I promise my men will give you swift and painless deaths. You can fight all you want, but in the end, you're going to die anyway."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, the soldiers slowly moving into the town to search within the stone huts.

"Besides, think of it as your chance to spite me. If you don't resist and die to my men, you avoid the outcome of entertaining me with pitiful attempts at resistance. You're winning here!"

The crowd of Namekians remained tense, many of the older members grunting in frustration. Their eyes shifted however, to the sight of a bright beam of light descending down from the sky. The soldiers all stopped at the crashing roar of the energy striking the ground, Frieza turning towards the beam with a frown of his own.

The beam of energy remained strong for a moment, slowly cascading from the clouds down towards the ground to coat a humanoid size form. The glowing form slowly rose to their feet, with the energy quickly dispelling outwards at the forceful grunt of the being. Vegetto lifted his chin up with a deep breath, opening his eyes with an exhale towards the crowd of onlookers.

Frieza blinked once at the sight, staring with wide eyes. He lifted his left arm lazily, flicking his wrist towards Vegetto in front of a couple of soldiers as an order. The two soldiers both nodded, bolting forward with roars with their fists reeled back.

Vegetto's pupils rapidly darted to the approaching warriors, but only his muscles moved as they tensed at his command. The first soldier arrived within milliseconds, Vegetto tilting his head to the right as the fist swiped at the air next to his ear. The fusion then lightly slapped the second soldier's fist downward inches away from his stomach, the soldier crying out in shock as he crashed into the ground with a shock wave shaking the planet from the force of the impact.

The fusion floated back a bit, launching a burst of air from his right palm at the remaining soldier. Frieza jumped to his left, watching on in shock as the soldier rapidly flipped backwards and crashed into the nearest plateau, the rumble ringing out from about half a mile away.

The tyrant quickly turned to face back towards Vegetto, his eyes narrowed into a sharp glare.

"No..."

Vegetto smirked.

"Yes."

Frieza roared, immediately launching his right arm up with a refined red energy laser firing from his pointer finger. Vegetto grunted, smacking upwards to send the beam skyward in response, holding his right arm up steadily for a moment before letting it drop back to his side.

"Surely you can do better, Frieza. You of all people should know it won't unless you go all out here."

Frieza lowered his arm slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"Your voice. There's two of you?"

Vegetto kept his arms tensed, matching Frieza's glare.

"I know you can see it, Frieza. The condescending tone of the Saiyan Prince, mixed with the arrogant nature of the Saiyan monkey you hold so dear to your heart."

Frieza's eyes immediately widened, stepping back.

"It can't be...you were both dead! I destroyed your planet and you along with it!"

Vegetto crossed his arms in response.

"You destroyed them, not me. I exist separate from Kakarot and Vegeta, along with their motivations. Despite your hatred for them both, I've come here for another reason."

Frieza grunted.

"And what reason is that?"

A smirk returned to the fusion's expression.

"To save you."

Frieza snarled in response, clenching his fists.

"That filthy Saiyan garbage has been dead for years, and yet he still finds a way to annoy me with his constant need to show me leniency."

His eyes widened, the veins in his head bulging.

"Fine! Try to 'save' me all you want: you'll die a fate worse than his in your arrogance!"

Vegetto kept his smirk, remaining still as the planet began to shake in Frieza's heavy roar. The golden flames immediately erupted in every direction around his body, masking Frieza from sight as his power rose exponentially. Cracks along the ground shot in every direction, lightning raining down from the new clouds above to fill the crevices.

The fusion locked eyes with the newly transformed tyrant before him, the golden shine of his skin glistening from the brief shot of lightning above.

"You may think you know me, but I've learned from my last encounter with Goku. The one weakness I had on Earth is now gone, and along with it, your chances of beating me."

Vegetto uncrossed his arms.

"I had hoped so, Frieza. I saw the fight on Earth, and I can't say I was impressed with your lack of endurance. If you had kept up your strength, you would've beaten Kakarot easily."

Frieza blinked, gasping at the sudden out pour of blue fire around the fusion's body. A masking energy slowly exploded upwards from the fusion's boots in his thunderous roar, slowly revealing the transformed Vegetto as the passing particles of light rose towards the sky. His blue eyes remained locked with Frieza's, his blue hair flowing in the breeze of his aura like a flame.

"Hopefully, you'll be the first one to give me a real challenge."

Vegetto dropped his smirk, dragging his right foot back into a defensive stance while Frieza nearly matched it, the two squaring off in the silent calm atmosphere of New Namek.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

**Chapter 6: The Hunt**

* * *

Looking down at the screen below him, Trunks furrowed his brows while he clutched the ends of the Scroll. The battle between Vegetto and Frieza showcased their arms and legs colliding with each other, each one close to breaking through the other's defenses in an even stand off. Kassava crossed her arms, lifting her chin slightly to peer onto the Scroll.

"Now what?"

Trunks kept his eyes trained on the screen.

"We wait."

Kassava frowned in response, glancing around.

"Seems like a waste. We should be there, helping him."

Trunks muffled his chuckle.

"Trust me, he doesn't need any help."

Kassava raised her right eyebrow.

"Oh?"

The other Saiyan shook his head once.

"Frieza isn't strong enough to kill him. I can already see it in their fighting techniques; Vegetto has the upper hand. He's still holding back, while Frieza is already close to using his full power."

Kassava lowered her questioning brow.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like I expected anything like him to even exist."

Trunks nodded once in response.

"He's impressive, that's for sure. But it's his demeanor that's really amazing; last time these two fought, he nearly wrecked the entire timeline in his rage. Here, he's completely calm. In control, parrying everything Frieza's throwing at him and redirecting it back."

Kassava uncrossed her arms.

"They've fought before?"

Trunks glanced up from the scroll, turning slightly towards Kassava.

"Yes, but Frieza wasn't nearly as powerful and Vegetto was having a bit of a...meltdown. You see, Vegetto wasn't born the way you and I were: he's a fusion."

Kassava blinked.

"A what?"

Trunks broke out into a small smile.

"A fusion. It's complicated, but he was created by the magical Potara earrings between the Saiyan warriors Goku and my father, Vegeta."

Kassava grunted.

"Explains the two voices. So he's your father fused with another man?"

Trunks nodded once.

"Yes...and no. They fused together in order to defeat a villain named Majin Buu, but instead of outright killing him, he had a different plan and tricked Buu into absorbing him. The magical properties within Buu's body distorted the fusion, causing my father and Goku to split back into their respective selves."

He diverted his attention, the explosion of energy between both warriors' fists clashing on the screen catching his eye.

"But we discovered from Shenron that Vegetto was his own being because of the fusion, meaning he technically died when the two split inside of Buu. He was sent to the Otherworld following that mishap, and was resurrected by Shenron by the Supreme Kai of Time in hopes of finding a warrior capable of dealing with another problem we had with the timeline."

Kassava turned her attention back to the scroll, staring at the screen intently.

"And who is he fighting?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes immediately, watching on as Frieza blasted upwards from the force of Vegetto's left fist striking his chin head on.

"That's Frieza, the evil tyrant that nearly claimed the entire universe for himself. He was originally beaten by Goku on Namek about fourteen years ago, who was using that form you first discovered. He's come back somehow, and he's stronger than ever."

Kassava kept her eyes on the screen.

"I'm guessing he has a history with both of those Saiyans then, right?"

Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, and they don't have happy ones with him either. My father was enslaved under his rule since his childhood while Goku watched Frieza murder his best friend. We didn't realize it at the time when we were investigating Namek's history in search of the other threat, but that meant Vegetto had their combined memories towards Frieza. And he...well..."

He swallowed hard.

"Let's just say Vegetto...acted on those painful memories thoroughly."

Kassava stifled her smile slightly, but the amusement was clear in her eyes.

"He beat this Frieza to a pulp then? Why is that so bad?"

Trunks sighed lightly.

"It has to do with who he is. After that 'beating' as you put it, Vegetto broke down. He didn't really respond well to the idea that he was just a conduit of memories, or that he didn't have anything to who he was other than those memories. So we spent a little time helping him realize he's one of us, and he managed to find some peace in his mind through it all."

Kassava lost her smile, staring intently at the screen.

"So that's what this is about? It's not just some mission to save the time stream for him; it's to prove he's not two people sharing a body?"

Trunks smiled in response.

"Exactly. That's what fusion is supposed to be about anyway. It's not just two bodies combining together, it's two beings becoming one. A new person entirely."

He nodded down to the scroll.

"And it looks like he's proving it to himself for the first time since we fought Demigra."

* * *

Frieza stumbled backwards, nearly falling flat onto his rear before using all his might to remain standing upright. However, in his haste to keep from falling backward, he let out a stumbling grunt as he dropped forward, landing on his right knee. He kept his head bowed for a moment, panting heavily.

 _How..._

He slowly lifted his head up, staring into the narrowed blue eyes of the warrior only ten meters away. Vegetto's expression remained tense, his arms hanging from the side.

"What's wrong? Had enough?"

Frieza snarled.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? What, with your smug attitude, talking down to me like I'm some slave peasant to you?!"

Vegetto's lips lifted slightly into a smirk.

"That's right."

Frieza's eyes bulged to the brims, the red veins along the edges throbbing while he grinded his teeth together. The tyrant shrieked, quickly launching forward and shooting his right arm forward at the fusion's stomach. The blow only swiped through an afterimage of the fusion, the blue aura dissipating from the figure. Frieza gasped, turning towards his left before letting out a pained breath from the gloved fist buried in his left rib cage. Vegetto's narrowed eyes remained locked on Frieza, his form lax in stance.

Frieza howled once again, spinning from the momentum of the blow to send the left calf of his leg down onto Vegetto's shoulder. However, his eyes widened in shock from stumbling from the force of his leg shooting into the ground instead of the shoulder a few meters above. The image of Vegetto once again remained perfectly still, Frieza soon collapsing onto the ground on all fours from the force upon his back.

Vegetto kept a confident smirk, his boot locking the tyrant to his fours from the pressure while he casually rested both arms on the knee.

"That's a lot of pressure, Frieza. I'd hate for you to try something and have your back crushed into a golden mess."

Frieza snarled once again in response, his arms trembling as Vegetto's smirk morphed into a frown.

"Surely you can see that you're beaten. C'mon Frieza, you're even using your eyes instead of _**feeling**_ where I am. There's no point in continuing, why don't you just give up?"

Frieza howled, whirling around at blinding speeds underneath Vegetto's boot. The fusion blinked in surprise, still staring down at the golden fighter now face up with both hands clasping onto the fusion's boot to prevent it from coming down. A bright red glow illuminated from Frieza's palms, a massive wave of red energy shooting up into the air milliseconds after Vegetto flipped backwards to avoid the blast. Vegetto kept a stern stare as he landed lightly a few meters away, Frieza slowly pulling himself back up to his feet.

"Never! I'd rather spend all of eternity in Earth's Hell again before I succumb to another monkey!"

Vegetto stood still, watching the deterioration before him as Frieza screamed to the heavens in his frustration. His muscles bulged heavily, blood beginning to slowly trickle down his palms.

"Why?! Why must this universe be filled with Saiyan garbage constantly interfering with my plans?! This is my universe, my existence! Goku died years ago and yet he still haunts me with you! Why won't you just die and leave me alone!"

Vegetto remained still.

"It's balance, Frieza. Did you really think you could just get away with the crimes you committed, with the destruction you caused without any repercussions?

Frieza snarled once again, grinding his teeth together in his venomous tone.

"Don't you talk to me with your self righteous dribble. I've heard enough hero talk for one lifetime!"

Vegetto broke out into a smirk.

"It's not hero talk. I wasn't talking about the moral nonsense about avenging the lives you've taken, or the pain you've caused. You've just spent your entire life dominating everything you've come into contact with, so I ask: do you really think you could just get away with it? That you could keep getting away with the crime of imbalance?"

He chuckled once again.

"It's the way this universe works Frieza. With every force you create, you give way to an even bigger reaction. A bigger force."

He gestured to himself.

"You created us, Frieza. You're the one who started this game, by blowing up Planet Vegeta decades ago. And now, here we are."

Frieza continued to grunt and writhe in frustration, watching the blue haired Saiyan gesture to the sky.

"On the new homeworld of the Namekians, fighting as gods and rulers of the universe! Think about it: what better way is there to live?!"

The tyrant roared once more, blasting forward. Vegetto's eyes widened slightly in amusement, bolting backwards into a dash as Frieza's furious fists launched one after another, blasting off to his sides with each deflecting block of the fusion's forearms. Frieza's agitated grunts rose in pitch, his speed increasing slightly with each failed attempt along with Vegetto's exhilarated laughter.

"Don't you see?! This is our fate; our battle! Decades of hatred culminating together, lashing out in a rising escalation in desperate hopes to conquer the other! All the pain you've suffered, all the strife you've endured, coming together in an epic battle to win out over your most hated foe!"

Frieza halted suddenly, his twisted expression contorting even more.

"Shut up!"

He suddenly threw his right arm out, pointer finger extended. With each shriek, the tyrant unloaded red beam after red beam at the fusion from point blank range. Vegetto's smirk only widened into a crazed grin, slapping at blinding speeds to sending each concentrated beam skyward.

"Yes, that's it! Dig deeper Frieza, find that inner power buried for so long! Use that hatred to find some hope and method to overcome me!"

Frieza huffed for a moment, stopping in place. With his feet firmly gripping the dirt below, the tyrant lifted his head into the sky once again.

"Why...won't...you...die?!"

Vegetto's eyes widened for a moment, looking on as a dark and menacing purple glow suddenly erupted forward from the golden Frieza. The brilliant shine dimmed under the purple energy radiating over his body, black lightning coursing around his form. His eyes illuminated brightly in a blood red, his teeth barred in a sudden bolt forward.

The fusion's eyes were the only thing that could keep up, the fusion doubling over a bit from the fist now buried in his stomach. Vegetto huffed in pain, the shock clear in his expression before suddenly blasting sideways, his cheek indented from the golden elbow that had struck him moments ago. The blue aura around the fusion disappated as he crashed into a nearby plateau, smoke billowing out in his decent into the dirt.

Vegetto groaned, rising up inside of the new cave he had created, trembling and lifting his right arm up to his ear.

"Trunks...are you seeing this?"

* * *

Both Trunks and Kassava blinked hard at the image of the coughing Vegetto buried in the rock.

"Yes! How...what's going on?! How did Frieza get that strong?!"

Kassava kept her attention locked on the trembling Vegetto, watching the fusion rub his stomach with his right hand.

 _::It's the traveler. Frieza's energy...it was enhanced for a split second there. Whatever it is, that threat is here now. You two need to find it...and fast...::_

Trunks nodded, clutching the Scroll tightly.

"Right, we're on it! C'mon Kassava, it's time to jump in!"


	7. Chapter 7: Heir to the Demon Realm

_**Chapter 7: Heir to the Demon Realm**_

* * *

"Marvelous, you were right all along."

The dark Namekian clouds hung over the two floating figures, safely overlooking the battle raging beneath them nearly half a mile away. The dark purple energy continued to radiate around the golden Frieza, his expression filled with frustrated rage as he launched blows at Vegetto, who's own tense expression nearly matched Frieza's while he parried each attack to direct a few blows of his own. Both warriors continued to clash in an even struggle, trading painful blows that emitted sonic waves in every direction.

The woman among the two onlookers lowered her staff a bit, turning towards the taller and more muscular male.

"I didn't think the Time Patrollers could produce a warrior like this one. I was expecting our search to include interrogation of a Patroller and the Kai of Time to find him, but this development..."

The male nodded his head once.

"There is no doubt. This is the one who defeated Demigra..."

The woman smirked a bit.

"The power to defeat a god. Imagine how strong you could become if we can take his DNA, Mira."

The male addressed as Mira kept his arms crossed, his tone blank.

"At long last, the perfect specimen. All those years we spent searching for him. The gaps in the time stream, unable to track down the perfect blend of the Saiyan warriors Goku and Vegeta. Now, here he is Towa."

Towa nodded her head.

"Yes, it's no wonder we couldn't find him. That Kai of Time has always been good at covering her tracks."

Mira lowered his shoulders a bit.

"Not good enough, it would seem. The plan just needs to be altered slightly. We can't control him because of that Kai's magic, but we can let Frieza continue to wear him down. Then, when they're both exhausted, we freeze the flow and overwhelm."

He slowly lifted up his right fist.

"And at long last, the power of fusion will be mine!"

Towa giggled darkly alongside Mira, turning her gaze back to the fight.

"Then nothing will stop the revival of the Demon Realm."

Her eyes turned up in surprise, the explosion of an aura catching her ears and eyes. She stared with a frown at the golden aura brightly illuminated in front of the two demons, Trunks' glare locked with her pupils.

"Sorry to interrupt your little victory speech, but I just wanted to remind you about one little flaw in your whole plan..."

He suddenly bolted forward, his right fist flying towards Towa's head.

"We're not going to let it happen!"

Trunks eyes widened, jolting to a halt with his fist now resting neatly in Mira's outstretched arm. The Saiyan huffed, caught off guard in being pulled towards Mira's bent elbow, striking him in the cheek as he floated back from the force of the blow.

"Ah, hello Trunks. I see you're still meddling in affairs far beyond your level of power."

Trunks grunted, rubbing his cheek for a moment.

"You know nothing about me!"

Mira kept a blank stare, lowering his arms.

"On the contrary, I know quite a bit about you. Your form, you're preferred method of combat, and how much effort you put into elaborate strategies that usually don't play out well."

His pupils quickly moved to the left edges of his eyes.

"Such as this one in three...two...one."

The demon whirled around, the sonic boom of Kassava's right boot colliding into his palms blasting the clouds around the others back for a moment. Kassava's own golden aura continued to radiate to break the silence, Mira holding the Saiyan in place. A small smirk began to form on the emotionless expression, his eyes locked on the small burn mark caused by the lightning of Kassava's aura striking his forearm.

"Impressive. Perhaps the Kai of Time has figured out she needs more than weaklings to protect the timestream."

Kassava cried out, slinging around in Mira's grasp and flipping backwards towards Trunks, who feinted to the side to avoid being struck. She quickly regained control over her form, her eyes narrowed as she turned slightly towards Trunks with a sarcastic tone.

"Well that worked better than I expected! I was actually able to kick his hands after jumping through all those silly hoops you made me go through!"

Trunks kept a strong glare.

"Not now!"

Mira bolted forward, rapidly closing the gap towards Trunks and Kassava alike. His arms deftly swiped through the air, Trunks' surprised expression a clear indication of the speed. Kassava slung her forearm down to block Mira's right fist, Trunks hacking from Mira's left fist connecting with his stomach. Quickly recovering his senses, Trunks launched his head down in a pained grunt, striking Mira's forehead with his own.

The demon grunted, reeling back slightly only to take the full force of Kassava's left leg striking his exposed chest. Mira blasted backwards in the air past Towa, who blinked once.

"Oh, what a surprise. I didn't think Mira would let you hit him so easily."

Trunks roared, blasting forward in a rapid dash towards Towa. The woman only chuckled at his approach, flicking her wrist lazily towards the two advancing Saiyans with her staff pointed at the two. A large black and red energy beam suddenly blasted forward, Trunks and Kassava coming to a halt just in time for the energy to explode on contact.

* * *

Vegetto huffed, his shoulders heavy in his current standoff with Frieza. The golden tyrant's rage only grew larger in his frustration, the dark purple energy surging outwards in a dramatic flare.

The fusion turned his eyes up at the bright explosion above, his eyes widening at the two approaching smoke trails.

"What the..."

Frieza turned slightly, watching the two Saiyans crash into the ground to their left a few meters away. The tyrant blinked for a moment, watching the two Saiyans pull themselves out of the craters. His shocked expression quickly disappated away, his hateful glare locked strongly on the transformed Trunks dusting himself off.

Vegetto watched on, before the realization struck him.

"Oh no."


	8. Chapter 8: Settling the Score

**_Chapter 8: Settling the Score_**

* * *

Trunks eyes remained locked on the approaching golden tyrant, struggling to stand upright in the small crater with Kassava quickly moving in front of him. Both Saiyans tensed at the slow walking Frieza, his fists clenched tightly while panting.

"At long last...the fruit of my labor. Years upon years of searching for you...and now the cosmos delivers you to me as a token of appreciation."

Frieza's lips lifted slightly into a smirk, locking eyes with Trunks' own turquoise pupils.

"I can see it in your eyes. Those same eyes...that used to inspire fear and anger in my own."

Trunks swallowed hard, reaching back for the handle on his sword while Frieza let out a small, ominous chuckle.

"How invigorating, to see the mighty Super Saiyan cowering in fear of his superior."

Frieza continued to walk forward, gasping slightly at the small explosion erupting off his back and stumbling forward from the force of the impact. His smirk vanished instantly, but the tyrant only erupted in a golden dash forward. Rapidly closing the distance to the two Saiyans, Frieza quickly lashed out with his right arm and delivered a powerful elbow to Kassava's right temple. The female Saiyan immediately crumpled to the ground, reverting to her normal state with a loud thud onto the dirt.

Trunks gasped in shock, his hands grappling onto the lone golden arm now tensing with a hand constricting heavily around his throat. Frieza chuckled for a bit.

"I want to feel every second of your life slipping away in my grasp. Do try not to struggle, it'll be more enjoyable if this takes longer than a few seconds."

Frieza snarled once more, stumbling a bit from another explosion erupting across his back. He glanced back over his shoulder, staring at the smirking Vegetto with an outstretched hand.

"Listen to what he says, Trunks. The longer it takes for him to choke you out, the easier it'll be for me to kill him."

Frieza scoffed in response, remaining still while Trunks struggled to remain still in Frieza's grasp.

"Ha, you're an even bigger fool than I thought. All I have to do is keep you in between me and your miserable friend, and your blasts only speed up his demise."

The golden tyrant turned to face towards Vegetto, only to stumble forward once again from an explosion across his back. Frieza's eyes widened in rage, whirling around quickly and wielding Trunks as a human shield, only to nearly collapse forward onto the ground from yet another explosion across his back.

The tyrant instantly rose to his feet, turning to face towards the smirking fusion now standing back in his original position.

"Normally I would've rushed you with a barrage of punches and kicks, but this is a lot more fun than I imagined. Seeing you so flustered and angry..."

Frieza's intense rage continued to boil over, watching Vegetto rubbed his chin with a mocking expression of concern.

"But I wonder; are you upset because I keep hitting you? Or is it because deep down inside, you know there's no hope of keeping up with my speed?"

Frieza only howled in response, quickly dropping Trunks onto the floor and bolting forward in another golden dash. Vegetto's eyes instantly narrowed, his smirk vanishing while his muscles tensed.

 _Perfect...he's focused on me again. Just a little longer...and maybe...I can change him._

Quickly throwing up his arms in defense, Vegetto rocketed backwards along the ground from the onslaught of Frieza's melee barrage, deftly deflecting each blow. The two roared in unison, both launching their right forearms forward to collide with a visible shock wave shaking the ground beneath their feet.

* * *

Trunks huffed in sitting upright on his backside, panting heavily while he watched the two fighters collide across the way. He took a moment to rub his throat, coughing audibly. He slowly reached up, tapping onto the earpiece.

"Supreme Kai...are you there?"

The Saiyan paused for a moment, sitting in silence before perking up slightly at the sound of the feminine voice.

 _::Yes Trunks, I'm here. And what the hell were you thinking; going through with this insane suicide plan of yours without even telling me about the disturbance in the Time Vault?!::_

The Saiyan raised both of his brows in confusion, the dazed expression across his face intensifying.

"You're the guardian of time...aren't you supposed to know about everything happening here?"

Trunks sat in silence again, only to hear the defeated sigh of the Kai in his ear.

 _::Guess everyone's too much of a wise guy to play along with my small chat...::_

Her voice remained serious, exasperation clear in her tone.

 _::What do you want then? You and Vegetto seem to have everything under control.::_

Trunks grunted.

"Yeah... the time travelers are gone. But I almost died right there and Kassava is knocked out cold. Vegetto's got Frieza under control...but...I don't understand why he hasn't killed him. We stopped them...can't you correct the time stream now?"

The Saiyan could almost hear the Kai's nodding.

 _::I can...::_

Trunks turned back to watch the clash between Vegetto and Frieza, his narrowed eyes intensifying slightly in the lull of their battle.

"Then what are you waiting for? Vegetto's toying with him now, we need to get out of here before something bad happens again."

 _::Looks like I can't hide it from you two any longer.::_

Trunks blinked, watching Vegetto's lips move from across the way while the dual voice rung out in his earpiece.

 _::I haven't killed Frieza outright because I don't want to. I have a better plan than just wasting this talent here.::_

Trunks' eyes widened a bit, the realization.

"No...you can't be serious. You're-"

 _::I've never really had a decent sparring partner.::_

The Saiyan quickly launched to his feet, frantically shaking his head in anger.

"No no no! You are **not** doing this right now! You wouldn't jeopardize your entire existence for the same thing that got Goku killed!"

Trunks paused in his frantic, the reassuring and calm dual voice in his ear catching him off guard.

 _::Trust me, Trunks. I'm not a fool...but I know I can do this. I need this.::_

Trunks continued to pant lightly, watching Vegetto in silence for a minute. The Potara fusion had not once glanced towards him, having kept his entire focus on Frieza for the duration of their chat.

"Fine, ten minutes. Ten minutes, and I'll pull you out of the Scroll myself regardless if you're finished or not."

* * *

Frieza raised an eyebrow, keeping his defensive stance.

"What are you going on about now? More monkey dribble about sparring partners?"

Vegetto remained silent, still tense while Frieza continued.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and appeal to my humanity like Goku did."

The fusion chuckled lightly in response.

"Of course not. You're not even human."

Frieza let out a small, amused scoff in response.

"Besides, even you can't be a big enough fool to believe I'd ever consider it after all that you've done to me today."

Frieza's gaze narrowed, his smirk fading as Vegetto suddenly stood upright out of his crouching stance. The blue flame like aura surging around his body remained strong, his blue pupils locking with Frieza's.

"No, I didn't think you would. But you might consider it if your life was on the line."

The golden tyrant laughed in response, still tense.

"Ha! You may be stronger than I anticipated, but you've seen the depths of my power when I truly cut loose. The look of surprise when you crashed into that rock, the wear on your body now. I can see it in your stance: you won't last much longer."

Vegetto let out a small confident chuckle in response, before slowly reaching up and brushing the dust off of his gi. Frieza blinked hard for a moment, before snarling slightly as Vegetto casually wiped away the scratch marks along his shoulders, revealing them to be merely dirt marks.

"No Frieza, I've been playing you this entire time. All the damage you dealt, all the power I led you to believe you had...all of it was a lie. Truth is, I could end you without a second thought."

Frieza howled in response, leaping forward.

"We'll see about that!"

His eyes widened again, however, at the connected fist to Vegetto's chest. The fusion raised an eyebrow, glancing down without a change in his stance despite Frieza's fist resting neatly on his upper right gi.

"Not bad, that was quicker than your last few strikes."

Frieza only snarled in response, swinging his left arm forward and clocking the fusion's cheek with a forceful blow. The shock wave rung out, cracking the ground beneath their feet in its force. Yet Frieza's eyes widened at the sight of Vegetto casually pushing Frieza's fist back with only his neck muscles. The fusion kept only a stern stare, his lips tightly shut in a frown.

The golden tyrant vaulted back a few feet, his eyes still wide.

"No...this can't be happening! Not like this again!"

Vegetto kept his stern stare.

"Stop it, Frieza. How many times do we have to play this same part out for you to realize it's never going to change?"

Frieza quickly collapsed to one knee, reeling his right arm back. His rage filled eyes continued to expand to the brim as he attempted to bring his arm crashing down. Vegetto's grip kept the arm tightly locked in place, however, Frieza's open palm merely inches from the ground.

"Oh no, you're not going to side step this one again. Even if you did blow up this planet, I'm not like the other Saiyans. I'd still survive, and can last in space."

Frieza snapped his arm back out of Vegetto's grasp, the fusion having let go. The golden tyrant continued to glare strongly in response to Vegetto, who merely stood with his arms at his sides.

"You think I don't know?! I've spent years searching for an end to this suffering...knowing that no matter how close I get, no matter how hard I try, I always find some low class monkey somewhere out in the universe to torture me!"

His aura flared up in response, his screech causing Vegetto to cringe a bit.

"Leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me in peace?!"

Vegetto chuckled a bit.

"Where would the fun be in that?"

Frieza snarled in response, his tone darkening.

"Not all of us share your simple monkey mind, Saiyan. Not all of us in this universe want to be punch jockeys, desperately searching for our next battle to justify our worthless existence. Not all of us enjoy the stupid little rush of combat you cling to so dearly."

Vegetto kept a smirk.

"Ah, perhaps. But no matter what way you let your hatred control you Frieza, you know you've felt that rush. The thrill of combat, to fight against the odds in a test of strength."

Frieza kept a hard glare, panting lightly while Vegetto continued.

"If you can look past your rage, you'll realize that it'll always be there."

The golden tyrant scoffed in response.

"I don't care."

Vegetto sighed.

"You should. Look at what it's brought you."

Frieza kept a strong glare, watching on as Vegetto gestured to him with an outstretched arm.

"Look at the power you've gained from following in Goku's footsteps. You've managed to close a gap that took us years to create in a matter of months. Something that if you had a motivation to do again, you could've even avoided being inferior to me."

Frieza snarled.

"Don't belittle me with your praise."

Vegetto broke out into a smirk, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"It's not belittlement, Frieza. You're upset with me because you know it's true; you have the potential to be stronger than anything. But you don't work to bring it out, and that's why you're always caught off guard whenever the Saiyans come calling."

Frieza continued to snarl in response, clenching his fists.

"I don't care about any of that, I don't care about my power. All I care about is ruling this universe with an iron fist and dominating it as I rightfully should! Keep your petty simpleton ways to yourself, you and Goku deserve to rot in Hell for the torment you put everyone through with your self-righteous dribble!"

Vegetto kept his arms at his sides.

"Alright Frieza, how about instead, I make you a wager?"

Frieza stood upright, laxing his stance a bit at the proposition.

"What could you possibly have to offer me?"

Vegetto placed his hands on his hips, his expression stern.

"The first thing you should know about me is that I'm not from this universe anymore. I'm a guardian of the timestream, known as a Time Patroller. Trunks and I originally came here to stop a pair of magicians from stealing your energy for their own gain. Part of the reason I stalled you was to give Trunks the time to stop them, but they've vanished without a trace."

Frieza scoffed.

"Why should I care?"

Vegetto tensed slightly.

"Because your victory over Goku in this universe should not exist. Beerus planned to reverse time and kill you before you could carry out the destruction of Earth, but the two magicians made it impossible for us to make the correction. Once we're done here, you will cease to exist."

Frieza's eyes widened in response, before quickly clenching his fists with a strong glare.

"Fine, I'll just have to kill you now before you can go back!"

Vegetto chuckled in response, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me or Trunks, Frieza. The meddling of the magicians is what kept your empire going, and without their involvement anymore, the timestream will be corrected by a force you can't hope to control."

Frieza's chest rose and fell heavily, the rage preparing to release but stopped at Vegetto's interjection.

"But I have a better idea. One that I think will benefit the both of us."

Frieza snarled, still clenching his fists.

"No, I'll never join you. Death is better than putting up with your simple minded ways, no matter how you spin it."

Vegetto shook his head once again.

"I actually wanted to suggest giving you your own timeline. Trunks' universe, to be specific."

Frieza blinked in surprise, remaining silent as Vegetto crossed his arms.

"The timeline's Earth has been destroyed, Majin Buu has been eradicated, and there are no gods of destruction present in it from what I recall. You would be the supreme ruler of all existence there, without a single upstart who could hope to best you in combat."

The golden tyrant scoffed.

"What's the catch?"

Vegetto broke out into a smirk.

"There isn't one. You told me you don't care about improving yourself, or getting stronger for the thrill of combat. But deep down, once your mind is clear from the hatred burning strongly in your heart, you'll realize that I'm right. If this is what you truly want, then this'll be the end of it. You'll have your wish, and you'll never have to deal with me again. "

Frieza continued to pant lightly, Vegetto's smirk turning into a genuine smile as his tone warmed a bit.

"But if you wake up one day and realize what it is that you truly want, then come find me. Vegeta did the same thing years ago in your shoes, and despite how much you may hate him, you know he was useful to you because he shared your mentality."

The golden tyrant grunted in response, glancing away."


	9. Chapter 9: Political Turmoil

_**Chapter 9: Political Turmoil**_

* * *

"You can't be serious right now."

Vegetto kept his arms crossed, having only just turned his gaze down towards the wide-eyed Supreme Kai of Time, her mouth hanging open after her speech. Kassava kept a strong glare, rubbing her arm a bit while Trunks frowned a bit at the Supreme Kai's outburst. Standing around the Scroll of Eternity in the Time Vault, Whis drastically contrasted the Time Patrollers with a small smirk of amusement.

"After all he's done? All the people's he's killed and oppressed...and now you want to give him his own playground to abuse to his heart's content?!"

Vegetto nodded his head once.

"That's right."

The Supreme Kai of Time paused in the abruptness, glancing down and letting out a small scoff.

"Uh...how about...no chance in Hell?"

Vegetto kept a stern stare.

"He has potential. Surely you can understand that, given everything that has happened in our timeline."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Give it some time...he'll get bored of the tyranny life now that he has nothing left to challenge his rule. For the first time in his life, there is no one to control him. No one to make him feel inferior..."

Trunks glanced down slightly as Vegetto turned his gaze towards him.

"Just like your father, when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan. All his dreams and desires come true...only to realize there's more to life and power than he could've imagined."

Whis coughed, covering his mouth with a fist.

"But Vegeta was still inferior to the androids, if I'm not mistaken."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Since when were you an expert on our history?"

Whis let out a small chuckle.

"Did you really think I'd just stand around and wait for you to fix the timestream doing nothing? This little adventure has given me the opportunity to learn about the Saiyans to use in my training. Even if I don't care too much personally, reading through the Scroll certainly was a better alternative to standing around all day."

Vegetto lowered his brow, still keeping a stern stare.

"The difference between the two is in the level of pride. Vegeta was headstrong, but he was no where near the level of Frieza. That made him more receptive to humility when the time came, while it would only enrage and raise Frieza's pride."

He uncrossed his arms.

"That's why I gave him the timeline. He needs to have that pride smolder, by allowing him to have what he's always wanted. Only then can he possibly be susceptible to change."

Whis nodded his head once.

"An astute observation."

Kassava snarled slightly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You forgot the part about the lives being lost to help along your little pet student."

Vegetto turned his gaze towards Kassava.

"A small sacrifice if you understand what we're doing here."

Trunks kept his frown as well.

"But why? Why is his life so valuable over everyone else's? Those people don't deserve to die just to reform him."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And what of those planets that your father destroyed for no reason other than his amusement? How many people died for him to realize his flaws in life?"

Trunks glanced down slightly, remaining silent in response while Vegetto continued.

"Every life he took, every planet he destroyed made him a different person. He needed that freedom, to have all the power in the world and no rules to control him. It made him who he was, and to realize the change he needed to go through once he finally met his better."

Kassava scoffed.

"A better who is willing to let billions of people die for the reformation of one?"

Vegetto nodded.

"If that one is more powerful than those billion combined, yes."

Kassava let out an exasperated chuckle, her incredulous expression causing Vegetto's stare to intensify.

"You really are serious then? From what I heard about you guys and Trunks, I thought you were heroes. Protecting the weak and saving all existence when it was threatened most?"

Vegetto shook his head once.

"It's not our place to intervene in the affairs of the timestream. Only to ensure it continues to exist."

Kassava kept her expression, silently building her rage as Trunks raised an eyebrow to speak next.

"Then what do we do now?"

Vegetto crossed his arms.

"We wait for those two manipulators to reveal themselves again. Keep up our studies and training, then deal with them when they appear once more."

Kassava grunted in frustration.

"Really? That's all we're here to do?! Sit up here on this nest and wait for something to happen when there are still billions of lives suffering from tyranny?!"

Whis' smirk grew slightly, watching the Saiyan female angrily storm past the other warriors.

"This isn't what I signed up for!"

Vegetto's expression remained unchanged, watching her leave as Whis let out a mocking chuckle.

"Such fire and compassion. It's nearly intoxicating, isn't it Vegetto?"

The fusion shook his head once.

"No. This is serious, Whis."

Whis nodded in response.

"Indeed. This no doubt ties into feelings for her brother."

Vegetto sighed lightly, uncrossing his arms and ignoring Whis' revelation.

"Trunks...what do you think of all this?"

Trunks furrowed his brow a bit, before letting out a sigh of his own.

"Look, I don't like the idea of you giving up my timestream so easily for someone as cruel and evil as Frieza. I'll never like it...it makes me angry to even think about him having free reign over all the people I originally swore to protect..."

The Saiyan glanced up, his stare locking with Vegetto's.

"But if you really think he can change...then I'll follow your lead on this one. Even if it's wrong to let all those people die...we still need to place the need of the Time Patrol over everything else."

Vegetto nodded in response, turning at the sound of the Supreme Kai's voice.

"Your job as Time Patrollers may be the most important thing here, but you still have to realize the people suffering. You can't just abandon them too."

Vegetto kept a small frown.

"Let Goku and Vegeta handle those problems. It's their timestream."

The Supreme Kai placed her hands on her hips.

"I fear those two are distancing themselves from the hero life just as much as you are. You, of all people, should know where their true hearts' desire lies."

Vegetto kept his frown, uncrossing his arms while the Kai continued.

"And you know that with all that happens in the future, they won't be able to answer the pleas for help across the entire universe."

She nodded towards the open pathway.

"They didn't answer hers."

Whis kept a small smirk, stepping forward towards the Scroll of Eternity.

"On that note, I'll take my leave. Thank you both for your work, I'll get to work on returning the others from stasis."

Vegetto perked up, staring back at a full smile from Whis.

"You're in a very good position with this Saiyan, Vegetto. It'd be a real shame for you to mess it up."

The fusion rolled his eyes in response, watching on as the attendant slowly disappeared into a bright blue light, leaving the three behind in the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai nodded towards the archway.

"Go on now. You still have a mess to fix."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on a distant world across the universe..._

A frozen iceland of a world tucked away in the far reaches of space had finally warmed a bit. The ice sickles dangling from a large, ornate palace began to melt and plummet down towards the large walkway leading up to the massive front steel doors. A lone humanoid, yet alien lifeform nearly identical to Frieza in appearance dodged a couple landing at his side, clearly jittery in his movements as he slowly opened the front two doors. Slipping inside, the alien quickly navigated through the hallways to the large ornate throne room.

The man kneeled down immediately on his right leg, bowing his head.

"My king, it's finished. Lord Frieza has been destroyed."

The shadowed lifeform sitting on his throne remained still, his dark tone questioning.

"And what of the Saiyans? Were they stronger than we anticipated?"

The alien kept his head bowed.

"No, my king. The Saiyans were able to transform to a level we did not anticipate, but they were still no match for our ultimate evolution. Had Frieza mastered his form, he would've destroyed them both."

The shadowed figure nodded, slowly rising out of his seat.

"The Planetary Trade Organization is in shambles, and with those two Saiyans' confirmed strength, we can begin with the first step. Assemble the Knights and inform the military to await further instruction."

The alien figure glanced up, his body trembling slightly at the fully transformed figure now hovering above him. The golden shine glowed in the small light that streaked in from the nearby window, a golden and altered version of the fifth transformation in Frieza's race as his form.

"Is it war?"

The towering figure merely nodded his head once in response.


	10. Chapter 10: Devotion

_**Chapter 10: Devotion**_

* * *

Vegetto's eyes darted around in nearly every direction in his slow walk, having finally descended down the stairs away from the entrance to the Time Vault. The open garden of the Time Nest remained peaceful, the only sound originating from the tapping of Vegetto's boots across the stone walkway. His eyes landed on the new medium sized hut built by the Kai to accommodate the three Time Patrollers, moving through the open ended entrance into a long hallway.

The Potara fusion instinctively paused for a moment, picking up on the ruffled sound of clothes being rapidly thrown around. He furrowed his brow, standing still before the sight of his former blue gi top slinging out from the closest open doorway. Knowing Kassava must still be changing out of the gi he had given her in frustration, Vegetto remained still at his position. His mind wandered on the sounds, attempting to filter them as signs for when she was finished changing.

The fusion rubbed his chin for a moment, staring at the open door for a brief moment once the sounds of clothes ruffling had stopped. He slowly tip toed forward, bending over to pick up the blue gi top of his former outfit in one hand. Thumbing the material, Vegetto's eyes narrowed a bit before he slowly rose back up to his feet, moving towards the entrance.

Vegetto's eyes landed on the sight for a split second, having noticed Kassava had kept on the lower half of the same gi his top went to. Her chest was completely bare, her attention locked on the orange undershirt she thumbed in her hands.

The fusion let out a small embarrassed gasp with bright red cheeks, catching Kassava's attention. Her eyes immediately widened, rapidly covering herself with the orange undershirt and letting out her own frightened gasp.

"What the hell?!"

Vegetto cringed heavily, bowing his head and shielding the sides of his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were done changing!"

He took a couple steps back.

"Why aren't you at least wearing a bra?!"

"Have you ever considered that maybe some of us don't like wearing those uncomfortable abominations?!"

The two still stood in awkward silence, Kassava quickly throwing the orange shirt over her head and covering up. Her arms immediately crossed across her chest, turning back to face Vegetto with a venomous glare.

"And I thought you were going to be too busy staring at that scroll all day! What the hell do you want?!"

Vegetto kept his red cheeks, slowly reaching back and scratching his neck.

"I...umm...well..."

He glanced towards her shirt, slowly offering up the blue top to the gi.

"I thought you were leaving after I saw my old top out there in the hallway and just wanted to know if you're giving up on us."

Kassava let out a scoff, her eyes wide in a level beyond fury.

"Oh? You mean like all those people you're giving up on in Trunks' timeline?"

Vegetto sighed lightly, narrowing his eyes as well.

"I already told you, we need him. He can be a valuable ally; we need to have every advantage we can get."

Kassava snarled.

"You don't even know if it'll work, let alone how long it will take for him to change his attitude."

Vegetto shook his head once.

"It shouldn't take any time at all. We exist away from the flow of the universe, Kassava, with the Scroll already foretelling the future. The second I put Frieza in that timeline, we can choose to pull him out at any point in the future. A year, ten years, it makes no difference. Time does not flow for us the same as it does for the rest of the universe."

Kassava kept her glare strong.

"The only difference is how many die for your little pet in the long run."

Vegetto frowned immediately, his stern stare intensifying.

"And what is so bad about a few million lives being lost? Have you ever stopped to think about what happens to all those people who die in Frieza's wake?"

The fusion glanced upwards towards the ceiling, pointing.

"The ones who have lived well find themselves in a paradise far away from the troubles of their former daily lives, free from their pain and suffering. While the evil and vile atone for their sins in Hell, where they rightfully belong. If anything, he's doing them a favor!"

Kassava uncrossed her arms.

"It's the principle of it all, Vegetto! No one should rob people of their ability to experience the life they have, no matter how strong they are!"

Vegetto sighed slightly.

"I know, but if we have a chance to develop someone into being one of the strongest defenders against any possible threat that may come, then I'm willing to sacrifice those lives for it. What good is saving a few million if we suddenly reach a threat that can destroy all of existence without the power to overcome it?"

Kassava shook her head.

"The good is in being able to say there were people we tried to save if we do fail! You sacrifice millions of lives away like it's nothing; where does it stop?!"

Her eyes narrowed a bit more.

"You think you know me, but I know things about you too. I've went to study the Scroll before seeing you and Whis in that courtyard, I saw your little temper tantrum on Namek."

Vegetto's eyebrows perked up at the mention of Namek, watching Kassava dropped her arms to her sides.

"I thought you were different...that you wanted to have people to care for other than all of..."

She hung her head a bit, gesturing around to the room.

"This."

Vegetto glanced down as well, still keeping his frown. His eyes still remained locked on Kassava, before letting out a small sigh.

"Is that what this is all about? You think I don't care about you or that I'll throw your life away if it means saving the timestream?"

The Saiyan female kept her gaze down, silent in response. However, Kassava lifted her head slightly, the weight of Vegetto's hands on her shoulders catching her offguard.

"I do care about you, Kassava. I care about what happens to you and Trunks, and I wouldn't ever want anything bad to happen to you..."

Kassava's solemn expression remained unchanged, meeting Vegetto's stern eyes.

"But we're still Time Patrollers. Our mission is to make sure there is a universe for people to live out their lives, regardless of how they end or if they're robbed unjustly from others."

Vegetto pulled his arms back down to his side, keeping his frown at the sight of Kassava's defeated body language. His chest dropped, placing his hands on his hips uncomfortably in the silence between them.

"You're worried about your brother, aren't you?"

Kassava weakly nodded her head once.

"Will I ever see him again?"

Vegetto paused, the sting in his chest forcing him to regain his composure before continuing.

"We can always go and check up on him. He probably won't have the chance to become immortal like you and I, but we can make sure he lives a good life and you can visit him whenever you choose."

The fusion offered a small smile.

"You can literally be there with him every day for the rest of his life if you really wanted to. And you'd never have to worry about any pain; the Scroll records history so you could see him whenever you feel down."

Kassava kept her head bow.

"But we won't grow old with each other. We won't be able to finish our lives together...I'll always be here and he will be there."

Vegetto's smile faded in response, dropping his hands off his shoulders.

"Well...I guess that's true."

A minute of silence passed by between the two, Vegetto still staring down at the sulking Kassava with a heavy frown. He soon broke out into a sigh, resting his right hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...let's go see him. I know it won't be the same, but it'll cheer you up nonetheless. We'll visit him before we look into Frieza."

The woman glanced up, weakly nodding once more as Vegetto guided her out of the room with his arm draped on her shoulder, heading back towards the Time Vault.


	11. Chapter 11: Expansion

**_Chapter 11: Expansion_**

* * *

Trunks lifted his gaze up from the scroll at the two new arrivals, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the fusion guiding Kassava with an arm around her shoulders.

"Did something happen?"

Vegetto barely shook his head to one side, glancing towards Kassava while she kept her attention on the floor.

"Nothing we can't fix. She just needs some time away, that's all."

Trunks nodded once in response, turning his gaze back towards the Scroll as the two moved up to his side.

"Can you pull up the history on her brother?"

Trunks blinked once, turning towards Vegetto for a moment. His gaze softened a bit, turning towards Kassava with a small half smile.

"Yeah...I take it she misses him?"

Kassava's eyebrows twitched a bit, still glancing away while Vegetto nodded.

"Yes. She'll feel better knowing how his history will progress, to be there when he needs her most."

Kassava finally lifted her head up, keeping a heavy frown.

"Why can't you make him a Patroller? He wanted it more than I did...and you didn't make Frieza go through that tournament of yours to pick him up."

Vegetto kept a frown, visibly caught offguard by the sudden question. He uncharacteristically glanced down, shifting his gaze around a moment before finally facing Kassava with weak composure.

"He...well...he doesn't really have the potential to be as strong as us."

The woman's eyes widened in response, Vegetto immediately reaching back and scratching the back of his head.

"You're different because of your Saiyan blood. But the Patrollers need to be the strongest group of fighters they can be...and he'd...hold us back..."

Kassava quickly shook off the fusion's arm, stepping back with a strong glare.

"Really?! The only reason why you find worth in people is because of their power or their bloodline? Is that it?!"

Vegetto dropped his arm, holding a frown as Kassava's eyes narrowed a bit.

"It doesn't matter who I am or who he is...it's just the Saiyan blood that makes me worth something to you?"

Vegetto kept his arms at his side.

"No...that's not what I meant. It's just...we don't have a use for him. Trunks and the Supreme Kai already handle most of the important detail work...we just need more strong arms."

The fusion suddenly narrowed his own eyes back at Kassava, his firm expression returning.

"You saw what those two time manipulators were capable of. Do you want to risk your brother meeting some dangerous threat like that and wiping himself from existence by dying?"

Kassava blinked.

"What?"

Vegetto's stern expression disappeared, his own eyes widening before turning towards Trunks.

"You didn't tell her?"

Trunks glanced down, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well...she was a little upset over what you did at the tournament and I needed to calm her down. It wasn't really the best time to tell her..."

Kassava turned her gaze towards Trunks, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

Vegetto rubbed his forehead for a moment with a heavy sigh, soon dropping his arms back to his side with a stern expression.

"Our immortality comes at a heavy price, Kassava. While you'll never really die or age since we exist outside of time, you also hold no connection to existence outside of this one. The dimensions of Heaven and Hell aren't able to connect with the distortion of time our plane of existence causes."

He gestured to his body.

"This form...is the only one you have. If you are killed on a mission or here in the Time Vault...you will simply cease to exist. There is no afterlife for the Time Patrol."

Kassava kept a frown, but her wide eyes merely shifted back to her own stern stare.

"That's fine by me."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"But are you willing to say the same for your brother?"

Kassava paused at the thought, glancing down while Vegetto continued.

"Believe me, I already considered your brother for the Patrol as soon as you showed me the compassion you had for him. It was in my mind even when you brought it up...and I really wanted to accept your request."

Kassava turned her head up with a perplexed stare towards Vegetto, who's hard stare nearly matched the Saiyan Prince himself in intensity.

"But he is not strong enough nor capable enough to live this lifestyle we have."

Her eyes followed his expression, watching the stern stare rapidly diminish into a warmer smile resembling Goku's.

"It'd be better if he lived his life comfortably and continued his existence in the afterlife once it's over. With you being able to visit him at any point in time, you both will have what you want. Even if it won't be the same."

Trunks remained silent, glancing between the two with a tense stare. His own muscles relaxed at the sound of Kassava's heavy sigh, her head still dipped.

"I'd like him to be comfortable...and I know he would to."

She lifted her head, but kept her gaze to the side.

"He was always the lazy one."

Vegetto offered a small chuckle in response, turning back towards Trunks.

"Alright Trunks, let's see what we have here. How does..."

The fusion raised an eyebrow at Kassava, waiting on her to finish the sentence. The Saiyan female held a small smile, her pupils locking with Vegetto's.

"Lage."

Vegetto paused for a moment, focused on the new unexplained quality in the woman's eyes, before repeating it.

"Lage...live out his life?"

Trunks kept a small smile, looking down at the Scroll. His face slowly twisted into horror, pausing heavily before lifting his head up.

"Uh...we may have an issue."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, glancing down towards the Scroll.

"What is it?"

Trunks rapidly pressed onto the screen inside of the Scroll, a small image slowly coming into focus. The scene depicted a burning city skyline, buildings destroyed halfway or completely reduced to rubble. A couple of beings from Freiza's race stood before a small pile of dead bodies, Kassava's eyes widening at the sight of the expressionless corpse of the bald human, recognizing her brother towards the bottom of the pile.

"He lives on for a few more years after Kassava wins the tournament...but his homeworld-"

"Our homeworld!"

Vegetto reached up, grasping onto Kassava's trembling shoulder while Trunks continued uneasily."

"...your homeworld...is invaded by a new Empire. One that consists entirely of Frieza's race...the Frost Demons."

The fusion's own eyes narrowed heavily at the screen, the scene rapidly covering hundreds of miles to the south to lock onto a new picture. The golden glint from the body of the main leading another group of soldiers was unmistakable, Vegetto's eyes widening at the sight.

"Their leader seems to have ascended to Frieza's level...using the same power up as he did. I can't really say for certain how strong his is...but he looks more menacing that Frieza did when he first introduced the form on Earth."

Vegetto lifted his head up, still keeping one hand on Kassava's right shoulder.

"We'll need Frieza's help then."

Kassava wildly turned towards Vegetto, the rage clear in her expression.

"His help?! He's the one responsible for all of this!"

The fusion kept a strong glare.

"No, he isn't. This is a new enemy altogether Kassava...you can't blame Frieza for this."

Kassava nearly spat in response.

"Oh no?! Maybe he didn't kill Lage, but he killed our parents and forced us to live in fear of his backwater empire to. Now there's another one, run by the same kind of being?!"

Her eyes narrowed heavily, small twinges of lightning sparking around her body.

"They all deserve to burn in hell...every last one of those filthy overgrown snakes!"

Vegetto frowned in response, turning slightly towards Trunks.

"Trunks...can you pull up the battle between Kakarot and Frieza on Namek?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Vegetto nodded down to the Scroll.

"Just do it. Specifically to two minutes before he cuts himself in half."

Kassava kept her strong glare, nearly scoffing at Vegetto as Trunks pulled up the memory. Her pupils continued to match with Vegetto's stern eyes for a moment, beginning to shift down slightly at the sound of Frieza's strained voice once Vegetto had finished swiping at the screen.

 _::What makes you think you can do this to me?! You're nothing but an overgrown monkey!::_

The Saiyan female glanced down towards the Scroll, watching Frieza angrily swing and swipe at the Super Saiyan in vain. Vegetto swiped at the screen again, progression the image onto a lull between the two in combat. Frieza kept his arm raised, a purple disk floating above his palm while Goku stood a few feet away with his arms at his side.

 _::An afterimage, eh? That's a pretty good little trick for a primate!::_

Kassava's eyes turned to the Super Saiyan, watching Goku's nearly expressionless hard stare remain on the ground.

 _::I don't understand why you call Saiyans by such mindless names. The only thing it does is reveal your own fear and ignorance.::_

Trunks remained silent as Vegetto lifted his arm away from the Scroll, nodding to him.

"Go get your timeline's scroll. We'll see how much he's changed in the past few years."

Kassava slowly bowed her head, the sparks completely disappearing. She glanced up slightly at the touch of Vegetto's glove on her right shoulder again, but avoided his stare.

"You have to let it go, Kassava. Normally, we would've jumped into the timestream and taken care of these guys. I know how much this means to you...but we can't risk it with that fighter. His power...no one has ever seen anything like that before."

He reached out with his free hand, forcing Kassava's chin up with his left pointer finger.

"We can't risk our existences jumping into this over anger. We need to make sure this dictator isn't too much for us to handle, and we'll do that with Frieza's help. Ok?"

The Saiyan female tried to avoid his gaze for a moment, before meeting his eyes."

"Ok."

Vegetto broke out into a small smile, pulling his arms back as he turned on his heel. Kassava kept her eyes trained on his back, her glare returning as the fusion slowly disappeared into blinding white light in front of Trunks.


	12. Chapter 12: Evolution

**Chapter 12: Evolution**

* * *

The white tail of the familiar tyrant lazily swiped and folded in the air behind him, hovering over his crossed arms occasionally behind his back. Frieza's expression was completely blank, staring out into the dark abyss of space. Having maintained his final form, his eyes casually glanced from side to side, eyeing the stars at random and barely turning his head at the loud clang of the metal door behind him.

Two figures slowly entered the room, shadowed in darkness for a few seconds. The small alien suddenly stumbled forward, having been pushed forward by a white gloved hand. The alien timidly glanced back at his attacker, before turning back towards Frieza and speaking timidly in the small control room.

"L-Lord Frieza...sir. The intruder here...he...I...we couldn't stop him. He said he'd spare me if I brought him...to...well..you."

The small alien soldier kept his head bowed, shaking heavily. His trembling stopped at the trite, yet emotionless words from the tyrant that rung out in the small room.

"Very well, leave us Apu. Report to your commanding officer for punishment."

The alien soldier rapidly nodded his head, quickly scurrying out of the room moments later. Vegetto chuckled lightly in response, fully stepping into the light illuminating the control room of Frieza's ship, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? The Frieza I know would've killed that grunt on the spot."

Frieza let out a small confident chuckle in response, turning his head slightly.

"Perhaps. But you may want to consider that the soldier will experience something much worse than a quick death for his cowardice."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Such as?"

Frieza chuckled once again, turning to fully face towards the fusion.

"Calm yourself, he'll experience something a Saiyan like yourself would find quite enjoyable: rigorous, merciless training."

The tyrant lifted his right hand, pointing his finger towards the ceiling in an "as a matter of fact" mannerism.

"You see, after our battle on Namek all those years ago, I decided that the main reason why I always found myself in the situations of defeat against you Saiyans was simply because my followers were so pathetically weak, they never posed any challenge to you or your kind. I realized that even in someone as naturally gifted as myself, potential that isn't harnessed is, in fact, wasted."

Vegetto crossed his arms, watching Frieza drop his behind his back.

"I discovered that my past method of recruitment was a folly at the stage of my Empire now: I no longer had the resources of my father's organization to rely on an unending supply of soldiers. If I was to recreate my Empire here, I would have to not only build soldiers from the ground up, but develop a training program to turn them into worthy soldiers for the Frieza Force."

The fusion broke out into a small smirk, his eyebrow still raised.

"I assumed it was a success?"

Frieza nodded once.

"Indeed. The universe itself was but a small obstacle, having developed a new army of soldiers that rivaled the force of a million of my old troops. Yet I still continued to learn new things, having discovered a new found pain from simply killing one of my most prized fighters..."

The tyrant broke out into a small frown.

"Normally, I wouldn't have had a second thought about his death. But after having spent so many hours into the development of the soldiers, having seen this particular one grow from a petulant and weak child into one of the strongest beings in the universe..."

Frieza paused for a moment, glancing down.

"The level of efficiency became clearer than it ever had before. One single failure, over a matter I could've easily handled myself, led me to kill my strongest commander."

Vegetto nodded his head once.

"The cause of that practice became clear too, didn't it."

Frieza broke out into a small scowl.

"As much as it still burns to say it...yes. I saw the very error that led to my near defeat on Earth...against you as well. But I still didn't focus on it, not until my Empire had grown in size to the point of expansion into territories unknown."

Vegetto remained silent, watching as Frieza let out a heavy sigh.

"The commander's mission soon led into a bigger conflict, one that pitted the forces of my Empire against another. I had dealt with uprising, rebellions, and groups fighting against my rule in the past...but never a full scale force that rivaled my own Empire. Even larger...my men were outnumbered four to one on the world of Arcosia."

Frieza glanced back over his left shoulder slightly towards the small oval window.

"My soldiers managed to decimate the attackers, much like how the Earthlings were able to eradicate a thousand men completely outnumbered. It filled me with a sense of empowerment, having spent barely any effort into developing their fighting strength and reaping the rewards of their dedication. Yet...the planet held a secret I couldn't have predicted..."

He turned his narrowed gaze back to Vegetto, his frown returning.

"I found that I wasn't the last of my kind. An entire empire...of beings like me. Being decimated by mere common soldiers."

Vegetto's smirk rose slightly in response.

"Makes you wonder how valuable heritage truly is, doesn't it?"

Frieza scoffed in response.

"Don't be absurd. Despite most of them being completely worthless, one of them proved to be worthy of our race. He not only destroyed my invading force...but...also managed to overwhelm me."

Vegetto blinked in response, Frieza uncomfortably shifting in the fusion's surprised stare.

"Yes...I said it. He bested me...what of it?"

Vegetto kept his state, uncrossing his arms slowly.

"Nothing. I just...never really expected you to admit defeat so...easily."

Frieza snarled slightly, glancing back down towards the floor.

"Well, it happened. Despite everything I threw at him, everything I tried, he defeated me using a transformation I had never seen before. I rushed in, confident I could best him now that the Saiyans were gone from this universe...but it cost me. Again...for the fourth time."

The tyrant cringed tightly, squeezing his hands into fists.

"No matter how far I had come, no matter what I achieved, there is always someone in this existence that wounds me deeply. And this time...rather than the burning hatred I developed for you Saiyans...it was one of my own people. I felt...distraught...having lost everything again. I barely escaped the planet with my life...and soon after...my Empire was decimated."

Frieza soon unclenched his fists.

"I retreated to another backwater world, feeling sorry for myself yet again. First it was Namek, then Earth. Then after being revived, I did it again by returning to try and kill Goku again, and now, Arcosia. My recklessness, led me to put myself in a situation that I was supposed to win. Only for history to distort and cripple me into nothing again."

Vegetto broke out into a small smirk.

"Pride can do that, Frieza. Your vision became distorted again, without a Saiyan to do it this time."

Frieza let out a deep, exasperated sigh in response.

"...yes. My first thought was to blame my accomplishments. I wanted to know why it hurt to lose so much...why I had to suffer so deeply in defeat. And I realized that my pain was in what I lost: I feared losing my grip on the universe. I feared defeat because my reputation would be in jeopardy. I feared losing because I would lose all that I have dominated..."

Th tyrant glanced back up, his expression falling flat once more.

"I decided that if I was ever truly to be free of this pain, I would have to give up everything I valued most. Which was easier for me to do than I thought because that very same night I made the decision, I turned my gaze back to the stars I used to stare at as a child..."

Frieza turned on his heel, facing towards the oval window.

"I wanted to rule the cosmos with an iron fist, to control the universe itself. But after spending my prime rising and falling, I realize the goal I had held so close to my heart was merely an illusion. Like my venture for domination, the cosmos themselves are merely a dark void of nothingness. Forcing existence on with the handful of gleaming stars as memories..."

Vegetto's eyes widened once again, pausing for a moment.

"Well...that's quite a step up from the Frieza I talked to ten years ago."

Frieza broke out into a small smile, bowing his head slightly.

"I had a feeling it would impress you. I had done away with my past life after that revelation, and gave up my ambitions of ruling everything. So the only thing left to do was decide how I wanted to live my life...what to do with myself. And that's when my memories returned, the gleaming stars that made my existence fruitful..."

He lifted his head slightly.

"The battle on Namek...I began to see it in a new light. The birth of an epic rivalry, good vs evil. The tyrant seeking to reclaim his iron grip on the universe, fighting against a low class, self righteous upstart looking to undermine it all."

Frieza soon scoffed, facing back towards Vegetto.

"I still don't care for that overwhelming sense of self importance that drives that Saiyan into protecting everyone on some moral clarity, but I realized that had I simply lived for the fight as he did, I wouldn't have suffered. In that battle, despite his desire to save everyone from my rule, I truly was the only one with something to lose."

The tyrant crossed his arms behind his back.

"Our rematch was the same outcome, but it was the perfect example for me to reminisce on. I followed his method, and for the first time in my life, I trained. I worked and tortured my body to become stronger, and in the short span of a few months, I become more powerful than anyone could have predicted or imagined. So naturally...I realized now that the one man that made my life a living hell for the past fifteen years had actually been the source of my salvation. I didn't care about winning...I didn't care about my Empire anymore. I didn't even care about getting revenge on that Frost Demon that had bested me..."

Frieza lifted his chin slightly.

"I focused on the thrill of the fight...to be the strongest I could possibly be. For three long years, I committed myself to eradicating every weakness purely for the sake of improvement. And by the end of those years...I emerged with the very same form that he had used to best me."

He kept a small smirk, turning his head back down to lock eyes with Vegetto.

"I won't lie to you: it was exhilarating. To feel that immense power coursing through my veins, and having acquired it free from the petty worries of the state of my Empire and reputation in the universe. I had done everything to prepare for battle...ready to unleash that power on that Frost Demon."

Vegetto nodded once.

"I assume you defeated him?"

Frieza kept a small smirk.

"Yes, albeit, the victory was not my favorite result from the battle. It was the calm before...the excitement. Rather than the thrill of domination, I sought to experience the fight in full. To see if he could rise to my potential...if he could overcome me again."

The tyrant chuckled.

"I'd be lying if I said victory did not satisfy me, but it was the new view on life that made defeat impossible. Finally, no matter what outcome I received from the universe, I could not be defeated. I would have my motivation to fight if I lose, and victory would be it's own reward. No matter what happened on that day...I would be free of the suffering that had plagued me for so long."

Vegetto nodded his head once.

"I can tell, you certainly seem more at peace than you ever have before."

Frieza nodded, before crossing his arms on his chest.

"And that's why we're here, aren't we? You've choose this moment in time...knowing how much I've changed to present your offer again."

Vegetto nodded once more.

"That's right. I offer you the means to experience new adventures, exciting foes to defeat, and personal training with a warrior able to rise with your power. Certainly, that's more enticing than running your own Empire in an empty universe with no challenge, correct?"

Frieza uncrossed his arms, slowly walking towards a small terminal stand on the opposite side of the room. He lightly tapped onto a code of buttons, the intercom buzzing to life before he spoke.

"Commander, send Apu here into the control room for debriefing."

Vegetto raised a right eyebrow in perplexion, remaining silent as the small quirky alien soldier rapidly burst through the door seconds later. The soldiers timidly broke out into a weak salute a few feet away from Frieza.

"Reporting for debriefing, my lord!"

Frieza kept a small smirk, scoffing lightly in response and dismissively waving his right hand at the soldier.

"There's no need for that anymore, Apu. Congratulations: you're now the ruler of the entire universe. Do with it as you see fit."

The small alien soldier's jaw dropped to the floor, watching on as Frieza moved past him and Vegetto, who also blinked wide eyed in shock.

"Come, let us depart for where ever it is you call home."

Vegetto scratched the back of his head, glancing between Frieza and Apu in confusion as they made their way into the hallway.

"You...you really think that soldier can handle leading an empire? I thought you were going to punish him for cowardice."

Frieza kept his gaze forward as he walked.

"I was, but when I figured out what you were hear for, I changed my mind. Besides, I'm going to need some form of entertainment between missions."


	13. Chapter 13: Defiance

_Hey everyone, so sorry for the delays. Real life kicked in a bit, but I've managed to finally get back to writing the rest of this story out and have a solid plan of where I'd like to go with it. No timetables again, but this small filler chapter won't be the only thing I post this weekend. I'll have a full chapter ready to go tomorrow: being sick has really given me the free time I needed to fill in the details I was missing earlier!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Defiance**_

* * *

The white glow surrounding the two warriors slowly diminished away, Vegetto's eyes scanning the room before widening slightly in shock. He quickly moved up to Trunks' side, who cringed heavily in pain. The fusion knelt down to his right, watching the Saiyan struggle to push himself more upright against the wall while he clutched his right side.

"What happened here?! Where's Kassava?!"

Frieza raised an eyebrow, peering over Vegetto's shoulder while Trunks spoke.

"Gone...she made the jump into the timestream. I tried to stop her...but...but she overpowered me."

Frieza let out a small scoff, smirking slightly.

"Ah, the boy is still with you too."

Trunks' eyes widened at the sound of Frieza's voice, pausing to cope with his shock for a moment. His voice finally came out once again, yet it was still weak.

"How..."

Vegetto shook his head once, rising back up to his feet.

"Long story, one that can wait for now..."

The fusion's eyes turned, facing towards the Supreme Kai of Time as she entered the chamber. Her expression flat apart from her narrow eyes, moving towards the scroll.

"Your training with that woman has been a disaster ever since she got here, Vegetto. Frieza may be a powerful ally, but you were a fool to leave her here with Trunks and not expect her to do something like this."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes at the Kai's scolding, watching her turn around to face towards him once she was next to the Scroll of Eternity.

"I suppose while you were so busy being focused on recruiting, you also failed to see the deeper picture with this new threat called Blaze?"

Vegetto blinked, stepping forward.

"What are you talking about?"

The Supreme Kai nodded down towards the Scroll, remaining silent in response. Vegetto's eyes widened slightly, recognizing a dark purple tint having covered the entire material of the scroll. The lightning in the room hid its properties from differing angles, having lacked an ominous glow.

Vegetto lifted his head up, staring back at the Kai with a perplexed expression.

"What does it mean?"

The Supreme Kai lifted and dropped her shoulders once.

"How should I know? This tint on the Scroll has never occurred before, no matter who interfered with the time stream. My magic is being restricted again, and this time, there's no telling who it could be. You know the two time bandits from your encounter with Frieza..."

Her frown dropped a bit.

"This energy is something else entirely."

Vegetto turned his gaze back towards the Scroll, the Kai continuing.

"What's troubling is even more on this 'Blaze's' actions. This being has ruled an empire in the back half of the universe on his planet for over twenty years in peace. No one has submitted to his rule unwillingly.."

She gestured down to the Scroll, the image of a burning city playing forward with Blaze looking over the destruction.

"But now, suddenly, he decides to attack a neutral world that just so happens to be the same residence of Kassava's brother? For simply no reason at all?"

Vegetto kept his frown.

"Perhaps the new transformation made him enraged."

Frieza shook his head once.

"Unlike your forms, our race is not reliant on aggression to tap into our power. He would have to have a predisposition of hate to logically pull off an attack of this magnitude."

He shook his head.

"Besides, this is the same Arcosian that repelled my invasion on our homeworld. He is the self-righteous type as much as Goku was."

The Supreme Kai shook her head.

"It still doesn't add up, no matter what way you look at it. A new and more powerful enemy suddenly attacks Kassava's homeworld and the Scroll is possessed by an energy that blocks any magic from my end in a way that I've never seen before..."

Her eyes narrowed even more, locking with Vegetto's.

"Something deeper is going on here, Vegetto. You have to be careful."

Vegetto nodded his head once, turning his head slightly towards Frieza.

"So...ready for your first mission?"

Frieza broke out into a small smirk, crossing his arms.

"Of course. Blaze is one of the strongest opponents I have ever faced; a third battle will be our tie breaker."


	14. Chapter 14: The Chosen

**_Chapter 14: The Chosen_**

* * *

In the midst of the firey rubble, Kassava's scream echoed out in crashing through one of the last standing structures. The Saiyan skidded along the ground, kicking up stone and metal alike in her slowing in the small crater she had formed. She panted heavily, clutching at her side and laying still with tightly shut eyes for a moment.

Her eyes shot open within a second, quickly pushing herself up to her feet at the command of her instincts. She clenched her fists, scowling with turquoise eyes at the approaching being across the way casually walking towards her. The golden shine of Blaze's skin shone brilliantly with the flames surrounding him from the wreckage, his eyes narrowed into slits with a slightly amused tone.

"You still haven't answered my question. We both have golden forms, but tell me: why does mine shine with the lighting while yours only seems to get duller after every punch?"

Kassava snarled, letting out a vicious roar as a golden aura shot up from underneath her boots. The Saiyan immediately bolted forward in a dash, launching her arms like pistons in mid stride into a flurry of small yellow energy blasts. Blaze slightly rolled his eyes, lightly and lazily slapping each blast in multiple directions and quickly catching Kassava's right arm once she had closed the gap towards him.

"Again? Surely you would've come up with a different approach after the fourth failure."

Kassava winced heavily, bending forward from the knee now lodged into her ribs. She hacked heavily, attempting to suck in air before bolting backwards at the strike to her right cheek. The Saiyan cried out, flipping against the ground and sliding to a halt in another small crater. Her arms trembled, the golden hue of her hair fading away in her struggle to stay conscious.

She lifted her chin up at the sight of Blaze's golden legs, staring up at the warrior.

"Really? Four counters, and you're down for the count?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Your brother would surely be disappointed."

Kassava snarled once again, finding a small amount of strength from the rage. However, her body collapsed back onto the floor in her attempt to rise up. Her eyes continued to stare up at Blaze, her tone venomous.

"What's more disappointing is that I can't see your face with that glare. Surely...you could've picked a better color palette than that tacky gold."

Blaze chuckled in response, raising his right arm slightly and looked over it.

"Yes, I suppose it is a bit gauche, isn't it?"

He shrugged his shoulders once.

"How about I glow a neon blue while radiating sparkles in my aura? That might be-"

Blaze huffed, blasting back from the sudden white fisted glove connecting with his chest. Vegetto smirked, slowly standing upright as he drew his arm back while his matching blue hair and aura lightly flowed in the breeze.

"Well, there's a small taste of the 'neon blue and sparkles' you wanted. Would you like some more?"

Blaze slowly pushed himself off the nearby building he had collided into, reaching up and brushing off his left shoulder.

"About time you showed up. I was beginning to think you were going to let your friend there die."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You don't know anything about me."

Blaze chuckled once again, shaking his head.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong...Vegetto."

The fusion blinked at the spoken name, watching on as Blaze turned his head to the right.

"I know all about you Time Patrollers. You powers...even-"

The larger golden Arcosian whirled around, Frieza bursting out from the building behind him in a matter of seconds. Blaze laughed once more, having locked Frieza's own golden head in his right arm and quickly bringing him to the ground on one knee. Frieza blinked in confusion, clawing at Blaze's arm in his hacking while Blaze continued.

"-your new recruit that bested me in another timeline."

Vegetto tensed, watching Blaze lightly jab his right arm into Frieza's rib before tossing him like a ragdoll towards the two Saiyans. Frieza flipped around, landing gracefully at Vegetto's side while Blaze continued.

"I have been blessed with visions of what is to come, and given the strength to reap what has been sown..."

Vegetto clenched his fists, watching Blaze erupt into another confident chuckle.

"The Masters have spoken! I am the chosen one!"

Trunks blinked, turning towards the Supreme Kai with a frown.

"The Chosen One?"

The Supreme Kai of Time kept narrowed eyes as well, staring down at the small screen.

"The Masters..."

Her eyes turned slightly towards the material of the Scroll itself, studying the dark purple tint.

 _Where have I heard those titles before..._

* * *

Vegetto let out a thunderous roar, launching both arms forward with palms connected at Blaze. A monsterous neon blue energy beam shortly followed, tearing up the rock beneath it in its path towards the golden warrior. Blaze frowned at the sight, rapidly dashing to his left, only to catch the full force of Frieza's left leg directly in his stomach. Frieza's expression was hidden beneath the mask of his form, but his confidence was clear in his tone.

"Chosen one or not, you haven't changed a bit."

Blaze's eyes then turned towards his left, collapsing to the ground on all fours from the force of Vegetto's elbow slamming into his upper back.

"You never could keep up with a speed blitz."

Blaze snarled, rapidly spinning across the ground and sending out a violent beam of energy across the surface. Vegetto and Frieza both lept in opposite directions to avoid the energy wave aimed at their feet. Vegetto blinked, his right boot having being gripped onto tightly by Blaze's right hand.

The fusion cried out, swinging back around towards Frieza at the command of Blaze's arm, colliding head first into Frieza's chest. The two rapidly blasted backwards, Blaze following after them with reeled fists. The golden warrior roared, launching a flurry of punches at the two. Vegetto kept a glare, desperately trying to recover and barely fended off each strike, floating backwards with Frieza in an attempt to dodge the blows.

Vegetto then reached upwards, catching one of Blaze's fists in both hands while Frieza caught the other. Both warriors roared in unison, pulling Blaze forward and driving both of their knees into the being's stomach. The two released their grip, allowing Blaze to stumble backwards along the ground for a brief moment and clutch his abdomen.

The golden warrior chuckled to himself, slowly straightening himself upright and holding clenched fists at his sides.

"Adorable. Bitter enemies for years, and now, perfect teammates in a fight. It'd be inspiring if your powers weren't so pathetic."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, his eyes widened quickly from the blow to his own stomach. The fusion dropped to his knees, clutching his abdomen in pain and blasting backwards across the ground.

The fusion grunted, throwing up his arms and sending out volleys of bright blue energy blasts, Frieza dashing to his left to avoid taking the force of the blows. Blaze casually strolled forward, disappearing into the smoke of the blasts from the impact before quickly remerging on the other side, throwing his left arm forward in a punch.

Blaze then suddenly bolted to the side, narrowly doding Frieza's long golden tail cracking the ground beneath where he stood moments ago. Blaze tapped the ground with both feet before dashing forward after Frieza, only to fall backwards in Vegetto's tight bear hug. The fusion roared as he slammed Blaze down onto the ground, throwing punch down a flurry of punches aimed at Blaze's face.

Blaze chuckled, twisting his neck from side to side in an eerily bone breaking fashion, dodging the blows with each crack in the ground being made by the fusion's fists. Vegetto blinked in confusion, gasping slightly before suddenly bolting upwards from the force of Blaze's left elbow.

The fusion barely had time to recover, hacking heavily as Blaze instantly followed after him in a teleport, encasing Vegetto's throat with his right hand. His head turned towards Frieza, letting out a small dark chuckle at the oncoming red blasts. Blaze lazily spun around, using Vegetto's body to block the oncoming blasts.

The fusion cried out in pain, soon disappearing with Blaze into the smoke. Frieza narrowed his eyes after grunting in frustration, watching Vegetto rocket out from the smoke and crashing into the ground a few feet away from him. He soon turned his eyes back up to the smoke cloud, watching it disappate away from a single wave of Blaze's right hand.

Frieza quickly bolted upwards, clashing head on with Blaze in a furious assault of kicks and punches.

* * *

Vegetto huffed heavily, his arms trembling a bit as he pushed himself upright in the small crater he had formed from the impact. The top left portion of his gi had been ripped from the blasts, small red scratches having littered his body from scraping along the ground. He closed his right eye for a moment, his attention locked on the approaching Kassava sprinting towards him.

The female Saiyan tugged at his arm, helping him upright on the ground.

"Vegetto! Are you alright?!"

Vegetto grunted, watching the fight between Frieza and Blaze above.

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

His eyes then immediately narrowed, turning his head towards Kassava.

"What on Earth were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

Kassava glanced down, avoiding his stare before returning an angry stare matching Vegetto's.

"I know, alright?! Let's just get out of here...you can yell at me later!"

Vegetto shook his head once, pausing to take a breath.

"No...this Blaze...there's something wrong with him. It's affecting the Scroll and the time stream...we have to find out why."

Kassava frowned, still clutching onto Vegetto's arm.

"But how? He's too strong to fight head on."

Vegetto grinned slightly, his eyes turning up towards Frieza. Despite the two having nearly matching transformations and power, it was clear Frieza was on the defensive and retreating slowly down from the air.

"Not when we have fusion."

Vegetto reached up to his left ear, grunting slightly as he pulled the Potara earring off and clutched it into his hand. He then turned towards Kassava, his narrowed eyes meeting hers.

"You're going to have to stall him for a minute, Kassava. Can you handle that?"

Kassava glanced around for a moment, frowning heavily before meeting Vegetto's eyes again.

"I...well I don't want you to fuse."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, still panting lightly.

"Why? What's wrong with fusion?"

Kassava glanced down at Vegetto's question, soon releasing his arm. Vegetto continued to stare on in confusion, watching Kassava rise to her feet and turn back to face towards Frieza and Blaze above. She raised both of her arms about halfway, clenching her hands into fists before letting out a ground shattering scream.

Vegetto glanced around with wide eyes, watching the ground crack around Kassava's feet. The Saiyan slowly rose up into the air, being overtaken by a blinding blue light forcing Vegetto to shield his eyes with his right arm.

Above, both of the golden Arcosians stopped in the middle of their combat at the bright blue sight below, turning to face towards it. Blaze blinked along with Frieza, watching the light slowly fade away and meeting Kassava's now glowing neon eyes.

The fusion gasped, staring at Kassava's back in silence. His eyes took in the sight of the flame like aura that matched her now flowing blue, spikey hair. Particles of light brilliantly shone inside of the aura, sparks of lighting radiating around the woman's body.

* * *

Trunks blinked, staring down at the screen showing the newly transformed Kassava.

"What the...she's a Super Saiyan God?!"

The Supreme Kai of Time matched the Saiyan's perplexed stare, opting to stay silent.

* * *

Vegetto's mouth continued to hang open, nearly blasting backwards across the ground from the force of Kassava suddenly bolting upwards into the sky. Frieza floated back slightly, watching on as Kassava suddenly blasted past him and connected a punch directly into Blaze's right cheek. The golden tyrant grunted, his head whipping to the side and floating backwards from the force of the blow.

"I...can't...move!"

Blaze soon blasted back down towards the ground, crashing into the ground from another blow dealt to his chest. Kassava kept narrowed eyes, floating down casually a few feet away from the small crater left behind.

Frieza and Vegetto soon moved to her sides, their eyes widening at the sight of Blaze's body slowly rising upwards into the air on its own. The Arcosian grunted a few times, his arms and legs twisting and turning as if they were being manipulated like a puppet.

His body continued to float, Blaze soon slipping out of consciousness with open arms towards the sky. The body began to glow an ominous dark purple, a strange and dark voice booming above the warriors from no particular source.

 _ **Insects interfere. They do not understand.**_

Vegetto's eyes immediately turned to the slow succession of minor shockwaves, dark purple plumes of smoke erupting into a line near Blaze's floating body. Six dark and ominous humanoid silloheutes, with scythe shaped horns from the sides of their heads jutting upwards, stood before Vegetto, Kassava, and Frieza. The middle being spoke first with a mechanical voice.

"We are the six. The Masters...heed our warning."

Vegetto tensed his arms, watching on as the farthest being to the left spoke next.

"Your victory here is insignificant. We are driven by a higher purpose."

The being closest to the middle on the right continued.

"Blaze is our tool...our vessel."

Vegetto's eyes turned towards the being to the farthest left this time.

"The vessel is damaged. But it will be repaired."

The middle being spoke up next, his tone darkening.

"Blaze is ours. Heed this warning: do not interfere again."

Vegetto blinked heavily, watching the six silhouettes each erupt into another plume of smoke, the ground shaking slightly as they disappeared along with Blaze. Kassava let out a small sigh, rapidly descending out of her transformation and turning back to face towards the others.

"We should head back to the Time Vault."

Vegetto's eyes immediately narrowed, locked with Kassava's.

"Hold on a second. What the hell was that?"

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Vegetto frowned.

"That transformation. How did you do that?"

Kassava narrowed her eyes in response.

"Does it matter?"

Vegetto nodded, his eyes widening a bit incrediously.

"Yes...it really does. That transformation is only possible after taking the energy from six Saiyans. How could you have possibly transformed?"

Kassava groaned slightly, placing her right hand on her hip.

"Can we please just get out of here first?"

Vegetto kept narrowed eyes, but turned away slightly in silence as his response, the three warriors soon disappearing into a bright white light.


	15. Chapter 15: Values

**_Chapter 15: Values_**

* * *

"You're off the team."

Kassava blinked once, her eyes narrowing slightly in anger.

"What?! Why?!"

Vegetto kept a stern stare, meeting her eyes with crossed arms.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders. You attacked Trunks because you couldn't control yourself, you nearly got yourself killed jumping into the time stream, risked my life and Frieza's attempting to get you out-"

Trunks and Frieza both glanced away, remaining silent as Vegetto's voice rose slightly.

"And on top of it all, you somehow have the power of a Super Saiyan God and didn't feel inclined to tell us about it. You can't be trusted."

Kassava quickly narrowed her eyes, the rage clear in her voice.

"I saved your life, damnit! He was beating you to a pulp!"

Vegetto's tone was still flat.

"We had it under control."

Kassava nearly rolled her eyes, scoffing in response.

"Yeah, you sure did! Trying to crawl your way out of a crater to give Frieza one of your earrings. I'm sure Blaze wouldn't have stopped you at all!"

Vegetto dropped his arms, his eyes widening a bit and raising his voice.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. You can't control your anger, and now your pride is so wounded, you have to defend your reckless actions by downplaying me."

His right eyebrow raised.

"Where does it stop, Kassava?! When you're dead?! When _**we're**_ dead?! When the entire fabric of existence itself has been destroyed?!"

Vegetto's voice raised even more, matching Kassava's own fury.

"You just risked everything, diving headfirst into a situation you knew nothing about all for petty vengeance! You are not fit to be a Time Patroller!"

Kassava snarled angrily, clenching her fists.

"Fine! You think I care?!"

The woman spun around immediately on her heels.

"You've already taken everything else from me..."

Vegetto kept his stern stare, watching her rapidly dart out of the room in a small sprint. Frieza pursed his lips together, having crossed his arms and letting out a small sigh.

"Well, that could've gone better."

Vegetto sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. She's...well...we had this problem for awhile now."

"Not to mention, Vegetto's own conflicting opinions on her as well!"

Vegetto's eyes narrowed once again, watching Whis casually stroll up to the group of warriors with a warm smile.

"What do you want now?"

Whis chuckled.

"Oh, well I've actually been watching over your little adventures here in the Time Nest during the intermission rounds of the tournament in Universe 6. So firstly, I must say-"

The taller deity turned his gaze towards Frieza.

"I'm impressed with your experiment with Lord Frieza here. Very well executed."

Frieza remained silent, Vegetto's tone showing his lack of amusement.

"Anything else?"

Whis' warm smile dropped into a half smirk.

"Of course. I also wanted to inform you that you're making a mistake with Kassava."

Vegetto's frown returned, his right eyebrow raising slightly.

"Is that right?"

Whis nodded once.

"Yes, indeed. The situation with the Masters is actually far more complex than you can imagine right now, and she is the key to defeating them. Sending her away over something you yourself had a problem with surely isn't the best solution."

Vegetto grunted, his tone rising.

"I'm not sure I like your condescending tone, Whis."

Whis chuckled in response.

"You don't have to. You've chosen to be pragmatic when dealing with her because you know what she needs it as guidance. She's emotionally unstable: a bit hot headed, tremendous power, and a background of tragedy after the events on her homeworld of Nafara."

His gaze then turned towards the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Have you also informed our leader here of the Scroll?"

Vegetto blinked, turning around to face towards the Supreme Kai of Time who kept her head slightly bowed.

"The events on that world have been erased from the timeline, without my doing. I don't know what happened...or how it is possible. But the world no longer exists, along with Blaze's Arcosian Empire."

She lifted her chin up, the worry clear in her eyes.

"No one's been able to alter the Scroll of Eternity this deeply...not even Demigra. It's beyond my magic to fix: the world simply does not exist anymore."

Vegetto's eyes remained wide, glancing down slightly.

"You think it had to do with these Masters we saw?"

Whis nodded.

"It does, they were the ones responsible. But the important thing to note here isn't what they did..."

Vegetto turned back to face towards Whis, watching the taller deity narrow his eyes slightly.

"It's about what this means to Kassava. Do you know where she is right now?"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes again.

"No. Does it matter?"

Whis nodded again.

"Yes. She's was heading for her room when I was coming in. Can you figure out why?"

Vegetto grunted.

"Get to the point Whis."

Whis' smirk rose slightly.

"Very well. She's in her room right now because it is the only place left in the universe that she has."

Vegetto scoffed in response.

"Yes, I'm well aware of her overly dramatic exit."

Whis chuckled lightly once again.

"Actually, it's rather true. Her family is gone, her brother has been erased from history, and she has no home in the time stream anymore."

Vegetto glanced away slightly, before turning back towards Whis as he continued.

"So if you plan to really remove her from the team, you're going to have to kick her out of that hut outside."

Frieza broke out into a small smirk, turning his gaze towards Vegetto.

"You're on your own for that one. I saw what she did to Blaze...you honestly don't stance a chance."

Vegetto's glare turned towards Frieza, clenching his fists.

"Do you really think this is a time for jokes?"

Whis nodded once.

"I think it is. You've spent the last few years of time here, focusing completely on your pragmatism. You saw the dangers of your anger and emotions, so you sealed all of them away in your mind and vowed to uphold this little creed to protect the time stream and those who defend it."

Vegetto turned back towards Whis, remaining silent as he continued.

"But you just broke it, sending one of your strongest teammates away and not even thinking twice about what a dangerous individual like that can be in the universe. Because you were too busy thinking with your mind and trying to restrict her."

The fusion glare back at Whis.

"I tried to help her learn what saved my life all those years ago."

Whis nodded.

"And you failed. Kassava is not you, nor should you have treated her like you. She needs something else...something more than just pragmatism and lessons on controlling her emotions."

The taller deity then dropped his scepter slightly, glancing down as the small orb lightly tapped in the middle of Vegetto's chest.

"She needs this."

Vegetto broke out into another frown, lightly pushing the scepter away.

"Well...that's not a very 'safe' route either."

Whis kept his smirk.

"But you want it too. You're afraid that everything you worked to achieve over the past few years would be undone if you allowed yourself to lose control. It's a rational fear, to be fair."

The taller deity then narrowed his eyes slightly.

"But the fabric of the universe hinges on your success, Vegetto. You're going to have to let it go if you hope to defeat the Masters."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, glancing around at the others for a moment.

"Why? Why does that matter?"

Whis' smirk rose back into a warm smile, his tone lighthearted.

"Call it a hunch, but your connection I feel will put an end to their plans."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed again, grunting in frustration.

"That doesn't answer anything."

Whis nodded once.

"It wasn't supposed to. Trust your instincts, Vegetto. They'll show you the way."

The taller deity then turned his gaze back towards his sceptar, nodding towards the group once the bright blue orb lit up.

"I should be going. The next round is about to start, and I would hate to miss Vegeta putting this so called Frost in his place! Ta ta for now!"

The three watched as Whis disappeared into a flash of blue light, shooting upwards through the ceiling of the Time Vault and leaving the group behind. The others stood still in silence for a moment, Vegetto speaking first as he turned to face towards Trunks and the Supreme Kai.

"I'll...go talk to her then. We'll need some privacy."

The Supreme Kai nodded.

"We'll look through the records here and try to learn more about these Masters while you take care of Kassava."

Vegetto nodded his head once, keeping his stern expression as he turned on his feel. He made it halfway up the flight of stairs before stopping at the sound of the Supreme Kai's voice calling out to him, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh and Vegetto...one thing I wanted to add onto Whis' advice. This may involve the fate of existence itself...but you really do need this more than she does. Do try to make this work."

Vegetto turned his head back towards his front, glancing down for a few seconds as his expression softened a bit, before slowly climbing his way out of the Time Vault.


	16. Chapter 16: Love Birds

**_Chapter 16: Love Birds_**

* * *

The light patter of the fusion's boots were the only sound inside of the peaceful atmosphere of the Time Nest. Vegetto lifted his chin up slightly, glancing around and scanning the area with his eyes.

 _Grass seems to be even...no broken tree or buildings..._

The fusion then suddenly stopped in mid stride, tightly shutting his eyes.

 _No...stop. No pragmatism...no pragmatism..._

Vegetto then slowly opened his eyes, letting out a deep breath. His eyes followed the flow of the water in the small pond immediately, watching the wind ripple waves across its surface for a brief moment. His eyes traveled along with a single wave for a moment, watching it crash to the shoreline with the wind still lightly brushing against the blades of green grass next. His body began to relax slowly, still following along the invisible stream of air through it's contact with the grass until it reached the edge of the outer dome. His eyes continued to rise upwards, pretending as if he could see the wind riding along the grass towards the top of the dome for a brief moment. His head soon stopped, however, his attention having turned to the distant planets floating above in space. His breathing slowed a bit, his mind drifting at the study of the steady and relaxed flow of the clouds on the first world he came across.

Vegetto blinked hard, his breath quickening as he stumbled forward slightly from his suddenly weak legs. He shook his head for a moment, breaking out into a small scowl for a moment before a sudden memory flashed within his mind, Whis' voice ringing out.

 _You walk through life with a chip on your shoulder, and your nerves wound too tight. This tension makes it difficult for you to move and fight at your full potential._

The fusion paused, glancing down at the ground for a few moments as he dug deeper into his mind.

 _Being too relaxed can also be a weakness. If you let your focus waver...you're set up to fail._

Vegetto sighed lightly once more, turning his head upwards.

"Relax...but not too easily..."

The fusion then turned his gaze towards the small hut housing Kassava, his vision turning back towards the ground as he walked with a stern stare matching one of his fusees.

 _She endangered us all...jumped into things too quickly. We could've died..._

His narrowed eyes lifted slightly, his expression softening a bit.

 _We had to go in anyway...even unprepared. Having Frieza there was enough...the situation was under control._

The fusion's gaze softened even more, his chest tightening at the following thought.

 _Besides...she learned her lesson. Just like you did on Namek..._

Vegetto's eyes then narrowed once more into a fierce glare.

 _Her transformation though...how was that possible?! The Super Saiyan God can only be created through the ritual...and she was barely strong enough to be a Super Saiyan!_

 _Maybe she gained the power somewhere else._

 _No! That's impossible! She's been with us the entire time...there's no explanation! There's no way she can be stronger than me!_

Vegetto's eyes widened a bit, having come to a halt in front of the hut. He paused, nearly absent from his mind as he stared down in shock towards his tightly clenched fists, studying his tensed muscles that trembled slightly in their constriction. The fusion blinked hard a couple of times, his expression dropping.

 _Is that why this bothers me so much? The thought of her being stronger than me?_

Vegetto inhaled deeply, stepping inside of the hut as lightly as possible. His heart began to quicken slightly once he was inside the dark and small hallway separating the rooms, soon arriving to the ajar door leading into Kassava's room. The fusion stopped in front of it, tightly closing his eyes and taking in another deep breath.

 _Instincts...trust your instincts..._

Slowly lifting his right arm, Vegetto exhaled deeply as threw his fist forward against the door. His eyes widened in shock, stumbling forward from his fist having shot through the wood of the door and formed a large hole with a loud bang. The fusion yelped, tearing the door off the hinges by pulling his arm back and quickly steadying himself upright in the middle of Kassava's room.

The Saiyan female sat on the edge of her bed, having not even turned her head towards the sudden break in to her room. Vegetto held his breath, having waited a few seconds in silence to see her reaction, before rapidly brushing off the remains of the door onto the ground and patting down his gi.

"I...uh...sorry about the door."

No change came in Kassava's demeanor, but her voice trailed out weak and soft.

"It's not mine anyway..."

Vegetto glanced down at her reply, instinctively reaching back and scratching the back of his head with his right arm.

"Actually...it still is. I may have been a little too harsh for what happened in the time stream..."

Kassava turned her head further away from where the fusion stood, silent in response. Vegetto glanced around at the ceiling for a moment, nearly twiddling his thumbs.

"So...I like what you've done with the place...it's got a nice..well...red paint feel to-"

"What do you want?"

Vegetto dropped his arms, pausing for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"I want you to talk to me."

Kassava's head turned back towards Vegetto, her eyes visibly narrowed into a glare.

"Why? You didn't want to hear it when we got back to the Time Vault."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed slightly in response.

"I did, actually. But you were too busy getting upset when I questioned the validity of your story."

The fusion's eyes widened, quickly burying his forehead into his right palm for a moment before shaking his head once.

"Ok...ok. Let's not start this again."

He sighed heavily again, moving slightly closer to the bed.

"I know...you said you didn't know where the power came from. But you have to understand Kassava...no one has been able to access that power ever before."

The fusion slowly sat down next to the woman, trying to meet her eyes.

"Don't you think that's a little...strange?"

Kassava grunted.

"No? Maybe some of us just have a natural talent, huh? Why didn't you think of that?"

Vegetto's eyes narrowed for a brief moment in his distrust, but he let out another deep sigh.

"Look...I don't want to fight over this with you."

The woman turned to fully face towards the fusion, her glare strong. Her nose and cheeks were both as red as the whites of her eyes from her crying.

"Why not?! You seem to fight over everything else! You didn't want me to leave when I told you I didn't want to be here, you didn't want me to jump into the time stream even if I just wanted to vent my anger out on that guy for killing my brother!"

Vegetto frowned, watching her ball her left hand into a fist and strike weakly at the fusion's chest.

"The same brother you didn't want here to weaken your little club of powerful fighters! The one I can't see anymore because you didn't want to act when we had the chance!"

The fusion glanced down in response, fully bowing his head.

"I know...we could've helped him and now he's gone forever. And you're right for blaming that on me."

Vegetto glanced down, watching Kassava slowly inch towards him and dropping her forehead on his shoulder and sobbing into the top of his gi. The fusion's eyes darted around, his brain racing through his thoughts.

 _What do I say? What do I say?_

His eyes turned back towards Kassava, his mind gradually slowing.

 _She may hate me...but at least she's still here. Maybe...she doesn't want me to go?_

Vegetto's eyes widened for a second, a memory suddenly jolting his mind awake. His expression then slowly softened, having gently wrapped his arm around Kassava's outer shoulder.

"Kassava?"

The fusion paused for a moment, raising one eyebrow slightly when the woman didn't respond.

"Why didn't you want me to fuse with Frieza?"

Kassava glanced up, pausing for a moment to wipe away the tears from the sides of her eyes.

"Wh..what?"

"When you were helping me up. before you transformed. You said you didn't want me to fuse with Frieza...why?"

Kassava kept her head bowed, her grip on Vegetto's gi tightening. The fusion watched his clothes ball up more under her fist, turning back towards her when she finally spoke.

"I...I already lost everything else. I didn't want to lose you too."

Vegetto's eyebrow dropped, staring down in silence for a moment. His head cocked slightly to the right, peering over his own shoulder for a second before quickly bringing his head down closer towards Kassava's.

"Well...the feeling's mutual."

Kassava blinked, the statement having caught her off guard as her chin was pushed up by Vegetto's right gloved hand. Her eyes widened, the warm touch of Vegetto's lips connecting with her own buzzing her senses for a couple of seconds. She soon rapidly reached up, releasing Vegetto's gi and digging her fingers into his cheeks and pushing forward with her lips.

Vegetto broke away first, huffing lightly after the smack of their lips nearly echoed out from the break. The fusion fidgeted slightly, glancing away for a moment.

"Sorry! I uh...I shouldn't have been so forward..."

"No no...please."

Vegetto turned his head back towards Kassava, meeting her eyes. Her hands lightly traced along his chest muscles, her right snaking to the back of his head.

"I need this."

The fusion's expression softened, following her guiding head as the two connected into another passionate kiss, Vegetto soon pinning Kassava's back against the mattress using his weight.

* * *

 ** _In the depths of space_**

* * *

"The third phase has begun."

"Did she initiate it?"

"No...the Guardian acted on his desires. She has done well in baiting him...the connection has been made."

"And what of the child? Shall we dispose of it as well when it arrives?"

"The child must live. Severing the connection will cripple the Guardian further if he becomes attached to the family construct."

"He may become suspicious. The child may be conceived through the mixture of our energy with the divinity of our gods, but it will lack any physical traits of hers once it grows."

"It matters now. The Attendant saw to his mind for us; the Guardian will think twice on any and all suspicion now."

"We must also watch her. She may become compromised."

"She is a Master, connected to our minds and focus. If she attempts to stray, we will simply overpower her emotions. She knows the importance of this mission, and she will not break from it."

"Allow ten years to pass when the two decide to raise the child in the time stream. Then, we will strike."


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

_**Chapter 17: Epilogue**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?"

Trunks kept his arms crossed, having maintained a strong frown throughout the previous conversation. His eyes were locked squarely on a smiling Vegetto, who only held his hands on his hips.

"Yeah...it's only fair. I've failed to live up to her wants ever since she got here; I'd be a fool to let this one slip too."

Frieza scoffed in response, shaking his head once.

"I'll never understand you Saiyans. First, you want only to fight and improve. Now when I finally agree to your plan, you're going to leave for Earth and give it all up?"

Vegetto chuckled in response, shaking his head once.

"Ah c'mon Frieza, you know me better than that. I'll never leave you guys, or the Time Patroller!"

His eyes narrowed a bit, frowning.

"But she's been through enough, and she doesn't want the same for our son. So I'll try to give her the life she wants...away from all this."

The fusion scratched the back of his head, rapidly breaking out into a grin.

"It just took me a few months to talk her into letting me leave whenever you guys need my help."

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"When you said you were going to handle this...I thought you were going to convince her to stay on the team. Not start a family and give up on the mission."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes a bit, nearly groaning.

"Guys...I'm not giving up. I just want her to be happy for a change."

Frieza rolled his eyes in response, leaning against the wall on his left shoulder inside of the Time Vault.

"What of the boy then? She absolutely does not want him to become a Patroller?"

Vegetto frowned once again, turning his gaze slightly towards the floor.

"No...she was pretty firm on that one. Despite my best efforts."

Frieza nodded his head once.

"Very well. We'll be in touch if those Masters show up again."

Vegetto nodded, raising two fingers up to his forehead and giving a small salute.

"Thanks. I'll see you whenever we're ready to take the fight to them."

The fusion then suddenly disappeared in a bright white flash of light, leaving the Time Vault behind.

* * *

 _The adventures of Time Patrol continue in the next saga of the Potara Warrior:_

 ** _DB PW: Prophets of Fear_**

 _Send me a PM if you'd like a little teaser image of the story, depicting the rough design of the Masters!_


End file.
